The Dark Can't Survive Without the Light
by FireFairy032003
Summary: After Joey's death Serenity becomes depressed and antisocial towards everyone, kind of like how Seto treats everyone setoXserenity
1. Chapter 1

**Firefairy032003 Here is a new Seto/ Serenity fic I hope you enjoy it, if so please read and review, and special thanks to love-in the-dark407...**

**A/n: I don't own Yugioh or the lyrics to either Linkin Park or Evanescence (though I wish I did) **

**Chapter 1-**

**Tokyo, Nineteen year old Serenity Wheeler sighed as she observed her new surroundings. She brushed her newly blonde highlighted auburn hair out of her eyes, hoping that it wasn't as stubborn as her personality. **

**Serenity fixed her long sleeved crimson glitter shirt and fitting black denim skirt. She bent to fix her black leather knee high hooker boots, hoping that this was the style that everyone else wore. **

**To her surprise as she entered the halls of Domino High School, she noticed that the girls were all wearing uniforms. **

'**_What the hell, I'm suppose to wear that everyday, I'm not wearing that shit.'_ she thought angrily to herself as she twirled one of her many long tiny braids around her finger. **

**She than finally noticed a short brunette that had passed her wearing a short dark blue skirt and a pink blouse with a blue bowtie. Serenity walked to the office as a preppy sectary handed her a schedule of her classes. **

'**_Peachy I get to have Math first thing in the morning.'_ she thought to herself angrily as she had headed towards her first classroom. As she entered the small, brightly lighted classroom, a tall bald guy around his early thirties had greeted her. **

'**_Welcome, you must be our new student, class I would like you all to welcome Mrs. Serenity Wheeler.'_ he said to the rest of the class. She just rolled her eyes at him as she headed towards an empty seat in the back of the classroom. **

'**_She transferred here all the way from San Francisco, which is in California.'_ he said cheerfully as she took a seat between Tristan Taylor and Yugi Muto. **

'**_No shit Sherlock.'_ she said in a normal tone, not even bothering to lower her voice. She had said it in French, something she had made time for when she was in San Francisco, along with Italian. He might've known English, and it was obvious enough why she didn't say it in Japanese. **

**He smiled, like she had complimented him, and went on writing on the board. _'Great this is so boring, I can imagine myself already trying to leave this wretched place.'_ she thought to herself smiling as the teacher had continued on with the lesson, though only a few students were listening to him. **

'**_Hi I'm Tristan and the person next to you is Yugi and the person beside Yugi is Seto Kaiba.'_ a boy beside her said, indicating to a small boy who politely waved and then a tall boy with ice blue eyes, who said nothing. She saw disgust in Tristan's eyes, and immediately realized he didn't like the other boy that much. **

'**_You sure like to talk fast, don't you?'_ she asked him, and he obviously didn't pick up on her disinterested tone. She looked into his eyes and saw a lust hungry crush forming in them. **

'**_Yea, I guess I do. Hey, what did you say to the teacher earlier? Was it German, or Swedish or…'_ Tristan said as she had cut him off.**

'**_It was French.'_ the boy with brown hair said to them. She then remembered his name was Kaiba. She smirked flirtatiously at him, out of habit more than genuine interest. **

'**_You know French?'_ she asked him. His face didn't smirk back as he nodded. **

'**_He also knows Italian, German, Chinese, and lots of other things.'_ the boy called Yugi said , smiling as if he was a friend. Then, as quickly as the conversation had started, it had stopped. **

**Getting bored already Serenity took out her cd player as the familiar lyrics to the Linkin Park song Papercut had blared in her ears blocking them all out. **

**As she noticed that everyone was getting up to leave, though she hadn't heard the bell ring, she stood up sighing in relief, grabbing her things as she headed out into the crowded hallway. **

**She then headed outside for her lunch period, not feeling well. She didn't want to eat anything as she had found a large oak tree to lean up against. Suddenly a large group of people were approaching her. **

'**_Hi. I'm Yugi, from class earlier. And I think you know Tristan already.'_ Yugi explained as Tristan waved with a dreamy look on his face. _'And this is Tea.'_ he said, indicating to a girl with short brown hair and a small air of arrogance about her. _'Why don't you join us?'_ the tri-colored teen said to her in a friendly voice. **

**She just ignored him as she continued to draw a large gothic fairy holding a long butterfly dagger covered in blood. Though Serenity had suddenly slammed the book shut, as she noticed Tea was trying to look at it. **

'**_What's that?'_ Tea asked her curiously. **

'**None of your business.' Serenity snapped at her angrily.**

'**_Fine you don't have to be mean about it, I was just asking you a question.'_ Tea snapped at her defensively. **

'**_I don't give a shit what you were trying to do, I just want to be left alone, though I didn't know that it was too much to ask from a bunch of people I don't even know.'_ she snapped at them angrily. **

'**_Come on Tea, it's obvious that she wants to be left alone. Though if you change your mind, we'll be sitting over there.'_ Yugi explained as he was pointing towards an area surrounded by low wooden benches. **

'**_Like that would happen any time soon.'_ Serenity thought angrily to herself as they had finally walked away, leaving her alone as they whispered to one another. **

'**_Leave it to Yugi to be nice to anyone, no matter how rude they may seem.'_ Tea whispered laughingly to Tristan. Yugi didn't say anything as he watched Serenity continue to draw in her book. **

'**_Hey guys, what's up?'_ Duke asked them as he sat down with them at one of the many wooden benches. **

'**_Nothing, Yugi was just trying to talk to that new girl Serenity.'_ Tristan explained to him quietly. **

'**_So... what's wrong with that?'_ Duke asked him confused. **

'**_She doesn't want to talk to any of us.'_ Yugi explained softly. **

'**_Maybe she's just shy or something.'_ Duke suggested smiling. **

'**_Hey Yugi, maybe you should try getting Mai to talk to her.'_ Tea suggested smirking, clearly forgetting how Serenity had insulted her only moments earlier. **

'**_Why her?' _Tristan asked her, confused. **

'**_Because Mai was the same way towards us when she first came here.'_ Tea explained smiling happily. Yugi didn't say anything in response as he stood up, heading towards the small wooden bench where Mai was sitting all alone. **

'**_What do you want Yugi?'_ she asked him curiously. **

'**_I was wondering if you would do me a favor and try talking to that new girl Serenity.'_ he explained to her softly as he pointed to a girl sitting up against a tree listening to music and drawing something. **

'**_I'll think about it. What do I get out of this?'_ Mai asked him impatiently. **

'**_Having the chance to meet a new friend.'_ Yugi suggested smiling.**

'**_Whatever, if I do this, then will you leave me alone?'_ she asked him angrily. **

'**Yes, so will you?' he asked her happily. 'Yes, now leave me alone?' she snapped impatiently. **

**Yugi had walked away from Mai smiling happily to himself as he had headed to his next class to clear his head and think, instead of headed back towards his friends. **

**Mai had to smile at the boys heart that was so full of kindness. Meanwhile… Mai had slowly walked to her next class which was Chemistry, the only class that she had with Serenity. She than had decided to take the empty seat next to her, since no one else had wanted to. **

'**_Hi hon. I'm Mai Valentine, I'm guessing that you're not enjoying things here are ya?'_ Mai asked Serenity, smiling. **

'**_No not really, it's so boring here. So tell me Mai, what's the big thing that you all do around here for fun?'_ Serenity asked her curiously. The way that the girl wore her uniform (in a sexy sort of way) told her that she wasn't exactly gunning for the dress code either. **

'**_Well a lot of people are into duel monsters, but you seem pretty much preoccupied already.'_ Mai said gently. **

'**_What's that suppose to mean, are you talking about my sketch book?'_ Serenity asked her angrily. **

'**_Well yeah hon, it seems as though that's the only thing you need.'_ Mai said defensively. **

'**_That's not true, and even if it was, why would you care, you don't know anything about me.'_ Serenity snapped at her angrily. **

'**_It's kinda hard to get to know someone when they push everyone away.'_ Mai said tentatively. **

'**_Fine, I didn't know it bothered you so much, seems as though you do the same.'_ Serenity snapped as she quickly gathered up her things, running out of the classroom angrily. **

**Class hadn't even started, but the teacher let her go. He figured it was first day jitters... Serenity was about to head towards her next class which was history, when she noticed that Yugi and his friends were walking past her and were headed to the same classroom as her. **

'**_Great just what I need, an excuse to add more pain to my already pounding headache.'_ she thought angrily to herself as she had turned around and had decided to go outside for some fresh air. **

**Once she was outside, she had then walked towards the abandoned swing set where she sat on an empty swing, taking out her notebook to look over what she had drawn earlier. **

**Though, surprisingly, the person sitting next to her hadn't noticed her approaching until she had snapped him out of his thoughts. _'So I'm guessing that everyone comes out here to think.'_ she said smiling to Seto Kaiba. **

**He didn't say anything at first, only giving her a cold stare before he had responded. _'No usually it's just me here, the geek patrol are too stuck up to skip class and come out here.'_ he said smirking. **

'**_Oh by the way I'm Serenity, I just transferred here from California last week. Does everyone try to breathe down your neck so you'll be their friend?'_ she asked him surprisingly. **

'**_I know who you are.' he told her in the stand-offish voice that she had been using on everyone else. 'I believe that stupid teacher introduced you to the class this morning. As for everyone breathing down your neck, the answer is no. Its just that geek squad who pull things like that. They try to reach out to everyone.'_ Seto snapped at her angrily. **

'**_Even you?'_ she asked him surprised. _'Yes, even me.'_ he told her, smirking. _'Really, so is that why everyone here thinks that you're a cold-hearted bastard?'_ she asked him boldly. **

'**_That's their opinion of me, though they don't know shit about me.'_ he whispered more to himself than to Serenity, though she had still heard him. **

'**_And yet you continue to act that way so they can't get to know the real you.'_ she replied softly as she had stood to get up. He gently grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop her book to the ground. Seto had than picked it up, dusting it off before he had handed it back to her, his face remaining emotionless. **

**She whispered a thank you to him, taking the book from him gratefully, as she ran quickly back into the school building. **

'**_What was her problem anyway? All I was trying to do is be nice to her. Why did I act like that, when the only person I've ever even tried to be nice to was Mokuba?'_ he thought angrily to himself. Hearing the school bell ring for dismissal, he sighed with relief as he had headed towards the black limo that had just arrived. **

**He was about to get inside the limo and head towards Kaiba Corp, when he noticed that Serenity was walking towards the school's entrance gates, obviously about to walk home to wherever she lived. **

**He suddenly stepped back out to limo telling his driver to wait a minute, as he had ran to catch up to Serenity, who was already stepping off the school grounds. **

'**_What do you want Seto?'_ she asked him angrily as he easily caught up with her, stepping in front of her, preventing her to walk away from him. He was mildly surprised; no one usually called him by his first name. **

'**_I'm offering you a ride home, though I don't know why.'_ he said coldly, smirking happily as he walked back towards the limo, not waiting for her reply. **

**Not wanting to walk all the way to the small apartment complex with the heavy books in her backpack, she quickly followed him inside the black luxurious limo. **

'**_How rich is this guy?'_ she thought. After a long moment of silence, Seto looked over at her with a bored expression on his face. '_So how you are enjoying things here in Japan?'_ he asked her coldly wanting to end the deafening silence that had filled the limo. **

'**_Not really. It's really boring here and I don't like the uniforms that everyone wears, but other than that it's okay. I was wondering, why is everyone here so into duel monsters?'_ Serenity asked him coldly. **

'**_You wouldn't understand.'_ Seto snapped at her darkly. _'Try me.'_ Serenity replied her voice cold and filled with venom, If he was going to be nasty, so was she. So the rest of the ride there, Seto tried to explain Kaiba Corp and duel monsters to her, only stopping once they had reached her apartment complex. **

'**_Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, thanks for the ride.'_ Serenity replied after an awkward silence as she had stepped out of the limo. As Serenity had entered her small apartment that she was once sharing with her brother Joey, she headed towards her empty spacious room. **

'**_Well at least the art teacher was nice enough to let me take home some paint and stuff.'_ she thought to herself smiling as she stared at the pale pink wallpaper that was none surrounding her room. **

**After placing down some newspaper, she had walked over to her cd player as the lyrics to Missing by Evanescence had filled the room as she had torn down the hideous pink and white wallpaper. **

**She than outlined her two large windows and full length mirror with a black and silver border studded with red and silver butterflies. She had than painted a black star and crescent moon on her closet door. **

**Afterwards she let that dry as she had started on the four walls. The one closest to the door was painted with many different angels with red and black wings and other mystical creatures. **

**And on the other two walls she had painted a scenery of a dark forest surrounded by wood nymphs and red and blue dragons. She was intoxicated by the paint fumes, and she wasn't sure if she liked them or not. She had stared back at her artwork happily as she collapsed tiredly on her comfortable bed. **

**Her thoughts had than drifted back to Seto and what else had happened that day. _'I can't believe they expect me to wear such a sluttly uniform.'_ she thought to herself shuddering. _'Well I might as well try and unpack and get things sorted out.'_ she thought to herself as her eyes had drifted over towards the various unopened cardboard boxes that littered the room. **

**She had walked over towards one of the many boxes as she used her pocket knife that was on her key chain to open up the brown cardboard box. As she pulled some of the things out, she noticed that most of it were more clothes that she hadn't came across yet. **

**Smiling to herself as she was singing along with the lyrics to the song, she came across a black silk scarf that was wrapped around a small black jewelry box that was decorated with silver flowers and butterflies...**

**End of my first chapter i hope that you all enjoy this fic so read and review and let me know what you all think... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Firefairy032003 Wow! I was surprised that so many of you liked this fic so far so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!… **

**As she carefully opened the box curiously, she noticed that there was a small silver locket filled with pictures of her and her brother Joey along with a charm bracelet filled with little silver charms of good luck symbols. **

'**_I can't believe that I still have this, Joey gave me this right before he died.'_ she thought to herself sadly as tears started to slide down her pale face as she placed the locket around her neck and the charm bracelet around her left wrist. **

**(Flashback- _'Hey Joey what's up, where are you going?'_ Serenity asked him curiously as she noticed that he was headed out somewhere. **

'**_Nothing, I'll be right back I'm just goin to go meet up wit some friends, later sis.'_ Joey said softly as he kissed her forehead lightly before he had left… **

**Joey was walking towards a dark alleyway to meet up with his friend Craig. Even though him and Craig along with a few others were in a small gang, Joey wanted out of it because he didn't want his little sister getting involved and getting hurt. **

'**_Hey man what's up? You left me a message saying that it was something important you needed to talk to me about?'_ Craig asked him curiously. **

'**_It is, I wanted to let ya know dat I want out of this.'_ Joey said tentatively. _'What? Why?'_ Craig asked him confused. _'Because I don't want my sis getting involved.'_ Joey explained gently. **

'**_I understand, just know that there will be consequences for your decision.'_ Craig warned him, smirking. _'And what's dat suppose to mean?'_ Joey asked him confused. _'You'll see soon enough.'_ Craig said smiling as they went their separate ways… **

**A few days later Joey and Serenity were at the park near their house. And as Joey was pushing her on the swings he had stopped to place the charm bracelet around her wrist. _'It's pretty, but what's it for?'_ she replied, smiling as she jingled the various charms happily. **

**He than told her about the gang and that he had dropped out of it. _'It's for good luck, in case you ever need it. _ _And this is to remember me by in case anything bad happens.'_ he explained as he handed her a small silver locket. **

**Suddenly they heard gun shots go off nearby. _'Joey I'm scared.'_ she whispered shakily as they had hid in the bushes, Joey's arms were wrapped around her protectively. _'I know, but it'll be okay, I'm here for ya.'_ Joey whispered to her soothingly. **

**Suddenly one of the shots had hit Joey somehow, as blood was pouring out from around his mouth as his breathing became shallow and his body went limp. **

'**_Joey?… Joey please answer me, wake up!'_ she yelled to him as tears silently slid down her cheeks. _'You always were a joker.'_ she said, trying to smile despite her pain. _'But it isn't funny this time! Get Up...please.'_ she whispered, and then tears overcame her. End of flashback) **

**Serenity was lost in her own little world as she placed the locket around her neck, feeling the cold metal send shivers down her spine. She had than came across Joey's old dueling deck. **

'**_What's this, is this a part of what dueling monsters is all about?'_ she thought to herself confused. She had than grabbed her keys and a long blue hooded pullover as she headed towards the park to clear her head… **

**As she had reached the park she walked towards the swings, she sat there in silence for a while not really knowing what to do. Though when she had stood up to leave, her foot had kicked a small box that was on the ground. **

**Curiously she picked it up, examining it carefully as she had pulled the black satin ribbon that was around the box, placing it onto her head and putting her hair into a long single braid. **

**She had than read the note that was inside. It was from Seto saying that if she was interested to meet him down at the end of the pier and he would explain everything than. **

**Placing the note in her pants pocket, she saw that there was a blue eyes white dragon card along with another note. This one said that he though that she deserved it, but not to tell anyone about it because it was rare, and that Yugi and the geek patrol thought that he had destroyed it. **

**Smiling at his small cursive handwriting, she took her hooded shirt off to reveal a strapless tye-dyed blue shirt. Tying her hooded shirt around her waist, she was headed towards the pier… **

**As she had reached the pier, Seto was already there waiting for her. Once he had noticed that she was there, he had tried to explain duel monsters and how it was played. **

'**_Why are you wasting both of our time, trying to explain something to me that I'm not even interested in? _ _We could both be spending our time doing something much more important.'_ she said to him. **

'**_You came down here didn't you, so you must have some sort of interest, otherwise you wouldn't of came here.'_ he replied smirking. **

'**_Whatever, I don't want nor do I need your help, I have things much more important to do than stand around and discuss something so pointless.'_ she snapped at him angrily as she had walked away back towards the park and the swing set that she was on earlier. **

**Though surprisingly as she was lost in thought, her thoughts were drifting off and back to Seto. _'What was his problem anyway, one minute he's nice and even almost caring, the next he's back to acting like the cold heartless bastard that everyone is familiar with.' _she thought to herself confused and lost in her own little world… **

**As Seto was headed back to Kaiba Corp to work on a new prototype for the new duel disks that will be used at his next tournament, his thoughts went back to Serenity and to what happened at the park. **

'**_Why do I even care what happens to her, the only person I care about is Mokuba.'_ he thought to himself smiling as he had left Kaiba Corp and was headed home to the mansion. **

**He had to smirk at himself. His brother hated how he was always saying he was the only one he cared about. _'We'll always be there for each other.'_ Mokuba would often say, _'But you need to get a girlfriend.'_ Mokuba would say as he would than burst into laughter…**

**Meanwhile… the next day at school Serenity was in a better mood and was busily drawing something in her book, as she heard someone approaching her. _'Hey Serenity.'_ Yugi said to her cheerfully. **

'**_Hey, can I ask you something?'_ she asked him catching him off guard, because she wasn't pushing him away. _'Sure, what's up?'_ he asked her giving her a cheerful smile as he sat down next to her on the grass. **

'**_Did you know anyone named Joey Wheeler?'_ she asked him gently. _'Yeah, he was a duelist, just like me and Kaiba. Why do you want to know?'_ he asked her confused. **

'**_Well, I'm his sister and last night I was unpacking some things and I came across his old duel deck. I don't know what I should do with it.'_ she confessed to him sadly as she showed him the worn deck of cards. **

'**_I think you should keep it and learn how to use them, even though you think it's stupid and a waste of time.'_ Yugi suggested smiling as he had stood up and walked away. **

**_'Why would I want to keep this? I don't know anything about dueling?'_ Serenity thought to herself confused. _'Though something tells me that Yugi was right, this is something that Joey would of wanted.'_ she thought to herself happily… **

**Serenity was walking around the playground lost in thought, not wanting to go to her next class, when someone's voice had broken her thoughts. _'Don't you ever go to class?'_ Seto asked a smirk plastered across his face. _'I could say the same to you, but I'm not in the mood so just shut up and leave me alone.'_ she snapped at him angrily. **

'**_Whatever, I don't care what you think. And you might want to learn how to control that temper.'_ Seto snapped at her angrily as he sat down on one of the wooden benches. _'Why do you always have to treat everyone like shit?'_ Serenity asked him angrily. **

'**_I don't know, I could ask the same to you.'_ Seto said smirking. _'What do you know about me? If you did know anything you'd see that unlike you, I can be nice to other people.'_ Serenity snapped at him angrily. **

'**_Yeah only when they have something that you want.'_ Seto said smirking. _'Why do you make it seem like it's a bad thing when you're the same way towards everyone that comes near you?'_ Serenity asked him angrily as she had stormed off. **

'**_Why do I keep letting her get to me?'_ Seto thought to himself angrily as he sat there, lost in thought. Serenity had walked angrily back into the school building. Serenity was walking with her head down not seeing who was walking towards her, not noticing that it was Tea. **

**As Serenity had ran forcefully into Tea, her books fell to the ground. As Serenity had looked up she'd finally realized who it was. _'Hi, Serenity right? Next time you should watch where you're going. I'm Tea by the way.'_ Tea said cheerfully. **

'**_Whatever.'_ Serenity mumbled softly as she was about to walked away from her, bumping into her shoulder. Though surprisingly Tea had grabbed her wrist tightly as she glared at her angrily.**

'**_She's a real bitch in my opinion.'_ Mai whispered to her. Though Serenity wasn't paying any attention to the lesson as her thoughts had drifted off. But they were soon interrupted as Yugi and Tea had entered the classroom with the nurse as she had explained to the teacher what had happened. **

**Their English teacher had than walked up to Serenity's desk, and handed her a note as she had returned to the chalkboard. The note had said for her to step outside with her belongings and follow the nurse to the principles office. **

**Smiling she handed the note to Mai for her to look at as she had grabbed her stuff and had quietly exited the classroom. _'Mrs. Wheeler, Mrs. Gardner had informed me that you had gotten into an argument with her and had than hit her. Is that what happened, don't try to lie about it, Mr. Muto is a witness.'_ the nurse had said gently. **

'**_Yeah that's how it was started but…'_ Serenity had explained as they had reached the principles office and she was cut off. _'Go ahead through that door, principle Jones already knows about the incident.'_ the nurse said gently as she had walked back to her office, leaving Serenity alone standing in front of the office door. **

**She was temped to just walk away, when a tall dark haired man had stepped outside into the hallway. _'Mrs. Wheeler I presume?'_ the principle asked looking down at her seriously. _'Yes.'_ Serenity said tentatively not looking up to face the man that was standing in front of her. He handed her a slip of paper that said that she was expelled. **

'**_It'll stay that way until further notice or there is a conference with your parents or legal guardian.'_ he explained softly as he handed her a thick brown envelope with a pink form stapled to the front of it. **

'**_Whatever, I'm glad to be finally away from this horrible school.'_ Serenity said as she dropped the packet to the ground in front of her. She was about to leave the office, but decided to have her fun just once more. **

'**_Just to let you know teach…'_ she said, turning, _'You're dear little Tea isn't so innocent either.'_ And she showed the fingernail marks that Tea had left on her arm, already starting to swell. She didn't wait to see his reaction, but instead left the office, then the school, for good…**

**Firefairy032003 Here you go another chapter I hope you all enjoyed it so just review to let me know what you think of it so far…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firefairy032003 I'm glad and surprised that everyone is enjoying this fic so much so I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well…..**

**As Serenity was taking the long walk towards her small apartment she angrily threw her textbooks on the ground thinking that she wouldn't need them anymore. Sighing happily to herself she had finally reached her apartment complex. **

**As she had reached her apartment the front door was already unlocked. _'Great I wonder what he's doing here?'_ she thought angrily to herself thinking of what her landlord had already tried to do to her. **

**(Flashback- Serenity was lying down on the small sofa watching television on the small t.v that she had just bought a few days ago, when her landlord Chris had used his spare key to enter the small single bedroom apartment. _'Chris what do you want, I already paid you this month's rent.'_ Serenity asked him angrily. **

'**_I know but I wanted to show you how happy I am.'_ Chris explained as he had smiled wickedly up at her undressing her with his empty cold brown eyes. _'What do you mean by that?'_ Serenity asked him confused as fear had shone through her green eyes. **

**He had than laid next to her on the sofa, pressing himself up against her as he had taken out a small pocket knife, cutting away at her small blue and red night gown. _'Chris stop, what are you doing?'_ Serenity asked him shakily. **

'**_I know that you've been lonely since your brother's death, but I'm here to make you feel better.'_ he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her cheek. _'How did you know about that?'_ Serenity asked him surprised. **

'**_I read it in the newspaper.'_ he explained tentatively as he had roughly kissed her deeply as he had already placed his hands down to her chest and down in between her legs. **

'**_Relax Serenity, I promise that this will make you feel better.'_ he coaxed to her softly as he pinched the flesh forcefully causing her to moan out in pain. He than pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth as he pushed himself deep inside of her causing her to scream out as pain had shot up her body, causing tears to slide down her cheek. **

'**_Don't cry the pain will be over with soon.'_ he promised her softly as he had stolen what innocence she had left as he had left, leaving her shaking and vulnerable… - end of flashback) **

'**_Don't worry it's not what you're thinking although that is temping, but I left something here. That's the only reason I'm here, unless you want something else from me?'_ he asked her smirking as he had walked towards the front door. **

'**_No I'd rather you just leave.'_ Serenity snapped at him angrily with venom in her voice. _'Such anger, you weren't like that the last time I saw you.'_ he said to her as she shivered uncomfortably waiting for him to leave. **

**Once he had left, shutting the door behind him, she sighed in relief. _'Maybe I should go back to school, than I won't have to worry about seeing Chris that often.'_ she thought to herself sadly. **

'**_Than again there is no reason for me to go back to that hellhole. _ _Joey I wish you were still here to help me, you'd know what to do.'_ she thought to herself sadly as she touched the locket that was around her neck, **

**as she had continued walking aimlessly toward her apartment. But at the last minute, she decided to turn around, wondering where her feet would take her…**

**Seto was going to go pick up his younger Mokuba, as he had noticed Serenity walking down the street, scratches covered her face and both of her arms. Feeling guilty for the younger girl, Seto had told the driver to pull over as he had stepped out from the limo and had approached Serenity, surprising her. **

'**_Go away Seto, do us both a favor and go back to your rich mansion, where everyone's head is so far up your ass there is not light for them to see anything else besides you.'_ she snapped at him angrily as it had started to rain. **

**He gave her a cold death glare in his eyes as he grabbed both her wrists tightly. _'I don't care what you think of me, just come with me.'_ he growled to her as his pathetic excuse for the younger girl was wearing thin. **

'**_No, let go of me!'_ she yelled angrily up at him, as she had slapped him hard across his face, leaving a small red mark across his face. _'Fine, maybe after you're all alone and miserable you'll wish that you would have accepted my offer.'_ Seto snapped at her as he gave her a dirty look, stepping back inside the black stretch limo as he drove away from her. **

'**_That's what she gets for hitting me like that, I hope you freeze to death for all I care. No one, I repeat no one, hits Seto Kaiba and gets away with it.'_ he thought angrily to himself not feeling any guilt towards Serenity… **

**As Serenity was walking aimlessly in no particular direction, she tripped over a huge crack in the sidewalk as she fell in a muddy puddle on the cold cement ground, noticing that night was starting to form. **

'**_Why didn't I let him help me?'_ she thought sadly to herself as she started to cry and shiver violently as the rain had soaked through her thin black long sleeved t-shirt. **

'**_Maybe it was because I knew better and that he would only take advantage of me.'_ she thought sadly to herself as different memories of her past and what her father and his friends had done to her…**

**Once Seto was back at the mansion his younger brother Mokuba had rushed towards him. _'Hey big brother where have you been at?'_ Mokuba asked him in concern.**

'**_I was just walking around I'm a little tired actually so I'm heading to my room.'_ Seto said smiling weakly as he had headed up the staircase up towards his massive bedroom.**

**He had than taken a quick shower and had laid out on his bed as he had turned on his laptop as he had opened up a program on the computer. Though he wasn't able to get any work done as his mind had restlessly turned towards Serenity and what had happened earlier.**

'**_Why can't I get her out of my head!'_ he thought to himself in anger and frustration as he had shut off the computer and was resting his head up against the wooden headboard.**

'**_What am I talking about I offered to take her here and offer her one of the small guest rooms, but she had only pushed me away, why? Why was she so ignorant towards me when I trying to do her a favor?'_ Seto thought to himself as had someone knocking on his bedroom door silently.**

'**_Come in!'_ he snapped at them angrily as Mokuba had hesitantly entered the room and had sat down next to Seto on his bed.**

'**_What do you want Mokuba?'_ he asked him trying to hide his frustration.**

'**_I just wanted to say goodnight was all.'_ Mokuba said silently as he had left the room shutting the door behind him…**

**Serenity was still walking endlessly as she had reached the quiet side of town when the pouring rain had finally subsided. She had no idea as to where she was or where she was going.**

**Feeling fatigue starting to talk over, she had sat down on a wooden bench to rest her aching feet and watched in horror as Tea was approaching her along with Tristan and Duke.**

'**_What the hell how did I end up here, she must live near here in one of these rich houses.'_ Serenity thought bitterly to herself.**

'**_Oh shit, what the hell is she doing here?'_ Tea thought angrily as she had glared up at Serenity in disgust as Duke and Tristan had stayed behind her as Tea was approaching her.**

'**_What are you stalking me now or something?'_ Tea asked Serenity, venom obvious in her voice.**

'**_Please, it's just a coincidence nothing more. See unlike your pathetic friends I don't need to follow you around.'_ Serenity snapped at her angrily.**

**Tristan was about to intervene when Duke had held him back smirking wickedly.**

'**_Why do you always have to start shit between us? Why cant you be nice to me like you are to Yugi?'_ Tea yelled at Serenity angrily.**

'**_Because Yugi is nice to me, unlike you.'_ Serenity said smirking as she had stood up and had walked closer to Tea.**

**Tea had only looked at Serenity in utter disgust as she had pushed Serenity away from her violently as Serenity had landed in a muddy puddle.**

**Serenity was too weak and tired to stand up, as Tea had walked over and had kicked her several times in her ribs, until she heard a sickening crack.**

**Tea was about to do more damage when Tristan had ignored Duke's protests and had stepped in between them. _'Tea that's enough, can't you see she's not getting up to fight back? I think you've done enough.'_ Tristan explained softly.**

'**_Fine, I guess you're right, take this as a warning bitch, stay away from me.'_ Tea snapped at Serenity angrily as she had kicked her in the stomach a few times as they had finally walked away…**

**Serenity had finally allow the tears slid silently down her face as she had shakily stood up when her legs had gone out beneath her and she had fell back down. _'Damn it! What's wrong with me? Why did I let that bitch win?'_ she thought to her angrily as she had crawled back to the wooden bench to help her collapsed on the wet wooden bench as sleep had suddenly overcame her…**

**Yugi was taking a walk through Domino City, when he had reached the neighborhood where Tea had lived. _'I love coming here, this place is always so quite and peaceful.'_ he thought to himself as he had reached a wooden bench to rest at before walking to Tea's house.**

**He had almost sat on top of Serenity when he had finally noticed her lying there sleeping peacefully. _'I wonder what she's doing here, she looks like she's been through hell.'_ Yugi thought to himself as he had awakened her.**

'**_What's going on, where am I?'_ Serenity thought to herself in alarm as the events of the night before had registered in her minds eye as pain had shot up throughout her body.**

**She had almost fallen to the ground, when a small hand had reached out to steady her. Angrily she had pushed it away, thinking that it was a bum or something. Though once she had realized who it was, she was relieved.**

'**_Hey Yugi, what are you doing here?'_ she asked him in confusion.**

'**_On my way to go visit someone.'_ he said not mentioning Tea's name knowing that it would only upset her. _'What about you?'_ he asked her curiously.**

'**_It's a long story, we'll I'll see you later.'_ Serenity said sadly as she had stood up shakily, trying to hide the pain in her ribs.**

**Seeming to believe her act, he had waved goodbye to her as he had continued towards Tea's house. _'Something tells me that Serenity was lying to me, I could tell that she had been crying and that she was in sever pain.'_ Yugi thought to himself sadly…**

'**_Why does he even care, I thought he thought less of me because of what I already did to Tea?'_ Serenity wondered in confusion as she was trying to go back to sleep when the pain in her ribs became overbearing…**

**A few hours later the pain in Serenity's ribs had woken her up again as she had slowly walked back to her small apartment and had taken a quick shower. Once she was finished she had collapsed in front of her small T.V as a headache was starting to form.**

'**_Why do I even care what Yugi thinks of me, it's not like he even cares anyway.'_ she thought angrily as she had noticed that she had several messages from Domino high school asking about whether or not she was coming back to the school.**

'**_Why would I want to go back there, it's boring and everyone there treats me like shit.'_ she thought angrily as she had deleted all the messages that the principle had left.**

**End of chapter 3 I hope you all enjoyed it so please read and review because I need some ideas on what to write next P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Firefairy032003 Hey everyone thank you to all of those that reviewed so far, it's made em so happy that i decided to update this fic yay!... **

**Chapter 4-**

**Seto had just gotten home from another boring meeting for Kaiba Corp and was about to head to his office to complete more paper work as thoughts of Serenity plagued his mind.**

'**_Damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about her, I hope she's alright. Wait, what do I care, she hates me.'_ he thought to himself angrily as he was about to head outside to take a walk to clear his head, when his younger brother Mokuba had approached him.**

'**_Hey big brother, where are you headed?'_ Mokuba asked him as an innocent smile played across his face.**

'**_No where just outside to clear my head.'_ Seto explained hoping that his explanation would make Mokuba leave him alone.**

'**_Why what's wrong?'_ Mokuba asked him seriously sensing that something was wrong or troubling him.**

'**_It's nothing.'_ Seto snapped angrily as he had headed outside, though Mokuba had joined him.**

'**_I can tell that you're lying, please just tell me what's wrong?'_ Mokuba pleaded with him.**

'**_Don't worry it has nothing to do with you.'_ Seto reassured him softly.**

'**_I know, is it someone that I know from school?'_ Mokuba asked him, testing his patience that was starting to tire.**

'**_No, I'm sure you don't know her.'_ Seto mumbled to himself hoping that Mokuba hadn't heard him, but much to his disappointment he had.**

'**_Who is she Seto?'_ Mokuba persisted cheerfully.**

'**_If I tell you, will you go back inside and leave me be?'_ Seto asked him softly trying not to upset him.**

'**_Maybe, so what's her name?'_ he asked him with a smile.**

'**_Her name is Serenity.'_ Seto mumbled with annoyance.**

'**_I know who she is, she's pretty, so do you like her?'_ Mokuba asked him gleefully.**

'**_It doesn't matter, she only pushes everyone away.'_ Seto explained sadly more to himself than to Mokuba, though he had still heard what Seto had said.**

'**_And, so what? Maybe you should try harder, maybe if she sees you how I see you, she might not push you away.' _Mokuba explained smirking as he had headed back inside the mansion, finally leaving Seto to himself.**

'**_Why would I want to waste my time and do that? So she can push me away even farther, if that's even possible.'_ Seto thought sadly as an idea had came to him…**

**Serenity had just taken a shower as she was starting to feel better as she aimlessly looked out her small balcony window.**

**Not noticing that a black limo was pulling up to her apartment complex her thoughts had drifted off to Seto and what had happened earlier. **

'**_I feel bad for the way I treated him, I shouldn't of slapped him like that, but oh well he deserved it.'_ Serenity thought angrily to herself as she heard a knock on her door. **

'**_What the hell?… I wonder who that could be?'_ Serenity thought to herself as she had answered the door. Confusion and surprise had crossed her face once she realized that it was Seto Kaiba at her doorway.**

'**_What are you doing here?'_ she asked him confused, **

'**_I just wanted to see how you were doing.'_ Seto explained awkwardly as she had allowed him inside.**

'**_Fine if you couldn't tell I'm doing fine without your help.'_ she snapped at him angrily.**

'**_Look I didn't come here to start trouble, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. Obviously that was a mistake, I'm sorry I even came here.'_ Seto snapped angrily at her as he was about to leave.**

'**_Wait, I'm sorry it's just…'_ she started to explain as she looked down at the ground in shame. _'I'm sorry it was nice enough for you to even come here in the first place.'_ she said sadly.**

'**_It's ok, so are you really alright, or was that just another lie?'_ he asked her smirking.**

'**_Um… I'll be alright I guess.'_ Serenity stuttered nervously trying to hide the pain she was feeling from him.**

'**_Really, because you look like you're in intense pain. What's wrong with your ribs?'_ he asked her in sincere concern.**

'**_It's nothing, I just fell is all.'_ Serenity said quickly, touched that he cared so much about someone he hardly knew.**

'**_Well at least let one of my nurses check it out.'_ he offered to her gently.**

'**_Okay, I don't see why not.'_ Serenity whispered as she had grabbed her coat and had followed him to the limo. Once she sat down inside the black stretch limo, she had flinched slightly as pain had shot through her entire body.**

'**_What's wrong?'_ he asked her in concern.**

'**_Um… don't worry about it, it's nothing.'_ she said lying as she had put on a fake smile…**

**Once they had reached the mansion, he had guided her to one of the many empty spacious guest rooms. As he had went in search of a doctor Mokuba had entered the room she was in.**

'**_Hi, I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. You must be Serenity.'_ he said cheerfully making her smile.**

'**_Yes I am, hi it's nice to meet you Mokuba.'_ she said giving him a weak smile. She was about to say more, but than Seto and a young blonde haired had entered the room.**

'**_Let me know when you're finished.'_ Seto snapped at him as he had left the room following Mokuba.**

**Once Seto and Mokuba had left the room, Mokuba had already started to ask Seto numerous questions. _'Big brother. Is that the girl that you were talking about earlier?'_ Mokuba asked him curiously.**

'**_Yes, why?'_ Seto snapped at him in frustration.**

'**_Do you think she likes you as well?'_ Mokuba asked him, smiling at Seto innocently.**

'**_I don't know, I hope so.'_ he explained, feeling relieved that it was a good enough answer as Mokuba had run off to annoy one of the many maids that worked n the ,mansion…**

**An hour later the young doctor had entered Seto's office explained to him that Serenity had a few cracked ribs and a slight flu.**

'**_Is she going to be alright?'_ Seto asked him in concern.**

'**_Yes, I believe so.'_ he explained as he had left Seto's office before Seto could get angry at him.**

'**_I'm glad that she's going to be alright.'_ Seto thought smirking to himself…**

**Serenity had awoken in pain and was frustrated by her new surroundings, not sure as to where she was as a sweet soft voice had reached her.**

'**_You're finally awake, Seto will be glad to see that you're alright.'_ Mokuba said to her smiling as she had realized that Seto had brought her here.**

'**_Hey Mokuba will you close the curtains for me, it's kind of bright in here.'_ she said flinching from the throbbing pain in her temples.**

'**_Yeah sure, better?'_ he asked her smiling once he had shut the curtains as the room was now filled of darkness.**

'**_Yeah, thanks, so where is Seto anyway?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_He's probably in his office working on Kaiba Corp.'_ Mokuba explained sadly.**

'**_What's wrong Mokuba?'_ I asked him in concern, noticing that he was upset by something.**

'**_Hm… oh it's nothing I just wish that Seto wasn't always busy.'_ he explained giving her a weak smile.**

'**_Oh, I'm sorry my brother passed away a few years ago.' _Serenity said sadly as the memories plagued her mind.**

'**_I'm sorry that must be hard for you being all alone.'_ Mokuba said smiling trying to make her feel better.**

'**No actually it's nice in it's own kind of way. Well I'm going to try and get some rest I'll talk to you later.' Serenity said to him smiling as she had fell asleep.**

'**_She's just like Seto. Hm… I wonder if they could like one another?'_ Mokuba thought to himself smiling innocently, as he had left the room shutting the door silently behind him…**

**Seto had decided to go and check up on Serenity, though she was asleep he had placed a chair next to the bed and was holding her hand. He than brushed away a few stray hairs from her face as he had leaned closer to her.**

'**_I wonder if she'll be able to remember anything I say to her, probably not.'_ Seto thought to himself smiling as he had kissed her forehead lightly.**

'**_I'm sorry that I pushed you away when you needed me most, I hope you'll forgive me I never wanted you to get hurt.'_ Seto whispered softly into her ear as he noticed several bruises on her wrists and arms.**

'**_I wonder who had done this to you?'_ Seto thought to himself as he had left the room and was thinking about the last time he had seen her before this.**

**(Flashback- Seto was about to head to his next class when he noticed one of the people from the geek patrol approaching Serenity. Thinking nothing of it he had continued walking to his next class which was next door to the class that Serenity was headed towards…**

**A few minutes later he heard a fight going on and Yugi approaching Serenity, smirking to himself he knew that something bad had happened…**

**He than heard Serenity yelling about the girl Tea as she was escorted to the principles office and she had stormed out of the school building…- End of flashback)**

'**_And I thought it wasn't that bad, something that Serenity was capable of taking care of.'_ he thought to himself as he had realized that when whoever had attacked her, she was probably already in a bad condition to fight back.**

'**_If only I had taken her here instead of letting her walk away, none of this probably would of never happened.'_ he thought to himself sadly as he had headed upstairs to his office…**

**End of chapter four I hoped that you all enjoyed it, sorry if it was short I still need a few ideas (all ideas are helpful). Anyways please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firefairy032003 Hey everyone thank you to all of those that reviewed so far, it's made me so happy that i decided to update this fic yay! Inspired to write more by the song Haunted by Evanescence, enjoy!...**

**Chapter 5-**

**A few hours later a nurse had found him to inform him that Serenity was now awake and was feeling better. _'Maybe I should go check up on her, no then she'll think that I actually care about her, which I don't.'_ Seto thought to himself as he was working on some paperwork for Kaiba Corp.**

**Mokuba had entered his room and looking over at Seto excepting him to say something to him, but to his surprise Seto hadn't noticed him there.**

'**_Seto aren't you going to check up on her and let her know that you care about her?'_ Mokuba asked him cheerfully.**

'**_No.'_ Seto said quietly not looking up from his laptop to look over at Mokuba, not seeing his surprised expression on his face.**

'**_But why not?'_ Mokuba asked him gently.**

'**_Because I don't care about her, the only reason why I brought her here was because I felt sorry for her.'_ Seto explained with annoyance.**

'**_You don't mean that.'_ Mokuba said sadly.**

'**_Yes I do, don't seem so surprised.'_ Seto snapped starting to lose his patience.**

'**_Fine, will you to take me to the arcade later?'_ Mokuba asked him, suddenly changing the subject, catching Seto off guard for a few moments.**

'**_Whatever.'_ Seto snapped at him coldly.**

'**_Yay, thanks big brother!'_ Mokuba said happily as he had ran out of the room, leaving Seto alone.**

'**_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Seto asked himself miserably as he had thought that he'd probably run into the geek patrol, since they were always hanging out there…**

**Serenity was in her room thinking to herself of when she would be able to leave this empty darkening place, when Mokuba had bounded into the room happily.**

'**_Hey Serenity, guess what? Seto is going to take me to the arcade, wanna come with us?'_ Mokuba asked her excitedly.**

'**_No sorry, but maybe another time.'_ Serenity said gently.**

'**_Ok well I'll see ya later.'_ Mokuba said cheerfully as he had bounded downstairs, leaving Serenity to herself.**

'**_Maybe while they're gone I can find a way out of here and back to my apartment.'_ Serenity thought to herself smiling as Seto had entered the room quietly.**

'**_Hey what's up?'_ she asked him softly, obviously surprising him.**

'**_Hm… I have to take Mokuba out to the arcade, but I'll be back later so don't leave the mansion.'_ Seto snapped at her angrily.**

'**_Why, there's nothing else for me here, it's so boring here.' _Serenity whined softly.**

**Seto didn't reply to her at first but had only glared at her angrily. _'If it's so boring here, than why don't you come with us?'_ Seto snapped at her angrily, already knowing that she'd say no.**

'**_That's ok I'd rather die from boredom than be surrounded by hyper little kids.'_ Serenity snapped at him as she had watched him leave the room angrily to go join Mokuba downstairs.**

**Serenity had sighed to herself as she had heard Seto slam the door shut angrily behind him as he and Mokuba had headed off towards the arcade…**

'**_Seto, why didn't Serenity want to come with us? Won't she be bored all by herself in the mansion?'_ Mokuba asked Seto in concern for Serenity.**

'**_I don't know Mokuba, I guess she still wasn't feeling all that well.'_ Seto lied to his younger brother, since he didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.**

'**_Oh ok, well hopefully she feels better.'_ Mokuba said smiling, forgetting whatever concern he had previously felt towards Serenity.**

'**_Seto, do you like her?'_ Mokuba asked him suddenly, obviously surprising Seto.**

'**_No why would I like someone like her?'_ Seto snapped at Mokuba angrily.**

'**_What do you mean big brother, she seemed like a nice enough person to me.'_ Mokuba asked him in confusion.**

'**_Never mind, we're here let's go and get this over with.'_ Seto said with annoyance though he was giving Mokuba a fake smile as they had entered the arcade.**

**Mokuba had headed straight towards the DDR game , as Seto had sat at one of the tables nearby. Sighing in annoyance as he had noticed Yugi and his friends nearby.**

**Seto could hear Mokuba telling the girl next to him at the dancing game for her friends to come and join him and Seto. Though Seto was horrified once he realized that she was one of Yugi's friends.**

'**_Hey Seto I didn't think that you'd ever be at a place like this.'_ Yugi said softly as he had approached him at the table he was sitting at followed by Mokuba and the rest of his friends.**

'**_Great just what I needed Yugi and the geek patrol.'_ Seto thought to himself angrily as he had given a death glare to Yugi and his preppy annoying friends.**

'**_Hey you guys should come join us at our table.'_ Seto could hear Mokuba say cheerfully to them as Yugi had sat down next to Seto ignoring his death glares at him and his friends.**

'**_So what are you guys doing here?'_ Tea asked Mokuba brightly adding more pain to Seto's throbbing headache.**

'**_Seto brought me here to hang out with me, but since you guys are here too, you might as well join us.'_ Mokuba explained happily.**

'**_Damn it! Why does Mokuba have to be so fucking nice to everyone?'_ Seto thought to himself angrily as Mokuba had snapped him out of his thoughts.**

'**_What's wrong Seto?'_ Mokuba had whispered to him in concern.**

'**_It's nothing, don't worry about it Mokuba.'_ Seto lied to him giving him a fake smile, not wanting to upset his younger brother.**

'**_Oh ok I'll be right back, Tea and Yugi want me to play another game with them.'_ Mokuba explained excitedly as he had ran off with Yugi and his friends towards the game as Seto was left with his thoughts.**

'**_Why the hell did I ever agree to come here? I wonder what Serenity is up to and if she's ok? Wait! What… why am I even thinking about her like that?'_ Seto thought to himself angrily as he watched his brother laugh with happiness…**

**Meanwhile… Serenity had walked around the mansion for only an hour, though it had seemed much longer to her. _'This is so boring I wish there was a way out of here.'_ she thought to herself miserly.**

**She had than given one of the maids a sad smile as she had noticed them staring at her. _'Hi I'm Serenity, what's your name?'_ Serenity asked the maid softly giving her a weak smile.**

'**_I'm Anna nice to meet you as well Serenity.'_ Anna said quietly after a few moments of hesitation.**

**Serenity didn't say anything in response as she was about to head towards the kitchen, but sighed with frustration, once she realized that she had no idea where it was.**

'**_Well just let me know if there's anything I can help you with.'_ Anna said gently as she was about to leave, though Serenity had grabbed her hand gently.**

'**_Yes?'_ Anna asked her confused and uncertain as to what was troubling Serenity.**

'**_Um… can you show me where the kitchen is?'_ Serenity asked her nervously looking away from her and down at the floor.**

'**_Certainly, I was headed that way anyways.'_ Anna explained to her smiling warmly up at Serenity as she leaded her towards the huge kitchen.**

'**_Thank you.'_ Serenity said softly as she quietly followed Anna's lead.**

'**_Your welcome, if you need anything else just come and find me, I'd be more than happy to help you out.'_ Anna said to her smiling as she had left Serenity alone in the huge empty kitchen.**

'**_That girl is different than the master, she's kind of like the younger Kaiba, but though something is still different about her. I hope that master will learn to like her, she seems like the perfect person for him.'_ Anna thought to herself smiling as she had headed to do the rest of her cleaning…**

'**_Why the hell did I ever agree to come here? I wonder what Serenity is up to and if she's ok? Wait! What… why am I even thinking about her like that?'_ Seto thought to himself angrily as he watched his brother laugh with happiness…**

**Meanwhile… Serenity had walked around the mansion for only an hour, though it had seemed much longer to her. _'This is so boring I wish there was a way out of here.'_ she thought to herself miserly.**

**She had than given one of the maids a sad smile as she had noticed them staring at her. _'Hi I'm Serenity, what's your name?'_ Serenity asked the maid softly giving her a weak smile.**

'**_I'm Anna nice to meet you as well Serenity.'_ Anna said quietly after a few moments of hesitation.**

**Serenity didn't say anything in response as she was about to head towards the kitchen, but sighed with frustration, once she realized that she had no idea where it was.**

'**_Well just let me know if there's anything I can help you with.'_ Anna said gently as she was about to leave, though Serenity had grabbed her hand gently.**

'**_Yes?'_ Anna asked her confused and uncertain as to what was troubling Serenity.**

'**_Um… can you show me where the kitchen is?'_ Serenity asked her nervously looking away from her and down at the floor.**

'**_Certainly, I was headed that way anyways.'_ Anna explained to her smiling warmly up at Serenity as she leaded her towards the huge kitchen.**

'**_Thank you.'_ Serenity said softly as she quietly followed Anna's lead.**

'**_Your welcome, if you need anything else just come and find me, I'd be more than happy to help you out.'_ Anna said to her smiling as she had left Serenity alone in the huge empty kitchen.**

'**_That girl is different than the master, she's kind of like the younger Kaiba, but though something is still different about her. I hope that master will learn to like her, she seems like the perfect person for him.'_ Anna thought to herself smiling as she had headed to do the rest of her cleaning…**

**A few hours later… Seto and Mokuba were in the limo on their way home towards the mansion as Seto's headache was getting worse.**

'**_Big brother, what's wrong? You seem like something is bothering you.'_ Mokuba asked him gently in concern.**

'**_It's nothing to worry about I just have a slight headache.'_ Seto had explained to his younger brother as he had closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would go away soon.**

**Once they had entered the mansion Mokuba had headed to his room to watch cartoons as Seto had headed to the room that Serenity was in to check up on her.**

**Though once he had noticed that she wasn't there, he didn't think anything of it. _'She probably got bored and decided to walk around the mansion.'_ he thought to himself as he had headed towards his office to do some paper work for Kaiba Corp…**

**After Serenity had found something to eat she had headed outside and was walking around the garden that was in the back of the mansion.**

'**I wonder if they're having a good time or not?' Serenity thought to herself smiling, realizing that Seto would be going through hell.**

'**_I should of went with them, at least that way I won't be as bored as I am now.'_ Serenity thought to herself as she was walking back inside the mansion, when an idea hit her.**

'**_Knowing Mokuba, they won't be gone for at least another hour.'_ Serenity thought to herself smirking she walked towards the small garage.**

**As she entered the garage she was amazed to see all the cars that were inside. _'And I thought he was rich already.'_ she thought to herself smirking as she approached a small motorcycle.**

'**_Hm… I wonder if the keys are still inside it?'_ she thought to herself as she looked at a small hiding spot. Inside it where two sets of keys. To her surprise it was the keys to the blue and silver motorcycle. Laughing to herself she had taken off…**

**Seto could hear some driving nearby but thought nothing of it as he was in his own little world. Though he was suddenly interrupted as one of his guards had knocked on the wooden double doors.**

'**_Come in!'_ Seto snapped at them in frustration.**

'**_Mr. Kaiba sir, Mrs. Wheeler has ran away.'_ he explained to Seto quietly afraid of how Seto would react to the news.**

'**_What! How did that happen!'_ Seto snapped at him angrily.**

'**_Well she has stolen one of the cars from your garage sir.'_ he explained quietly as he had suddenly left the office.**

'**_Damn it! I was nice enough to take care of her and this is how she repays me, by running away?'_ he thought to himself angrily as he had called his limo driver…**

**End of chapter five hee hee sorry about the cliff hanger and if it was short... where did Serenity run off too? And will Seto find her, what will he do to her if he does?... Please read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone thank you to all of those that reviewed so far, it's made me so happy that i decided to update this fic yay! Inspired to write more by the song welcome to my life by Simple Plan, and slight Seto oocness but please enjoy!...

Chapter 6-

At first Serenity had no clue as to where she was headed. _'I wonder how long it'll take Seto to figure out what happened and that I took off.'_ she thought to herself smirking.

Serenity had started heading towards her small apartment complex when she suddenly thought of something. Smiling a sad smile she had went to a florist shop and bought a small bouquet of flowers and was headed towards Domino Cemetery.

'_I can't believe that it has been two years since Joey's death.' _she thought sadly to herself as she had headed towards his grave.

She had than placed the flowers on the edge of the tombstone and had started to cry. _'I wish that you were still here with me big brother, I miss you.'_ she said sadly as she had started walking back towards the cemetery gates where she had parked the motorcycle…

Seto was ridding around the city frustrated that Serenity had left and had stolen one of his vehicles. _'How rude of her I was nice enough to help her out and that is how she repays me, by running away.'_ he thought to himself angrily as they had passed the small cemetery.

'_Shit!'_ Serenity had muttered to herself as she had watched the Kaiba Corp limo pass her by as she watched from the shadows.

'_Wow I didn't think that he'd care enough to come after me.' _she thought to herself smirking as she had emerged from the shadows once the limo had passed around a corner…

Seto was about to head back towards the mansion when he noticed Serenity drive past him on the opposite side of the road. _'What the hell… I just passed that fucking street.'_ he thought to himself angrily as he had told the driver to turn around.

Seto was trying to see which way she was going to go next, but he wasn't sure which way she would go next. _'Damn it!'_ he cursed to himself angrily as he had watched her run a red light to escape from the limo.

'_Damn that was close.'_ she thought to herself in frustration as an evil smirk crossed her face as she had lead him into another circle.

Seto was none anger and pissed off he was getting tired of playing her little mind games. _'Damn it why won't she just act like an adult and let me talk to her.' _he thought to himself in anger.

Serenity laughed to herself as she realized that she was pushing him over the edge._ 'He should of thought of that before he pissed me off.' _she thought to herself happily.

She had finally gotten bored of their little game so she had pulled over as she watched Seto do the same beside her. She smirked as he had gave her an evil glare as he was approaching her.

'_I guess you're pretty pissed off at me?'_ she asked him smirking.

'_Wow you're smarter than I took you for.'_ he snapped causing her smirk to disappear.

'_Whatever don't be mad at me, I wanted out and you wouldn't let me leave.'_ Serenity snapped at him angrily.

'_So you stole my bike and took off?'_ Seto yelled at her angrily.

'_I didn't think that you would notice me gone.'_ she said sadly.

'_And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Just because you're not the center of attention, you think that no one cares about you?' _Seto snapped at her rudely.

'_No it's not like that, I just knew that you were ignorant and conceited that you didn't care about me.'_ Serenity snapped at him angrily.

'_Funny I could say the same about you.'_ Seto said smirking at her wickedly.

'_How the hell am I conceited, I never asked you to take me to your mansion. I wanted to leave and I knew that you wanted to keep me prisoner, so I left.' _she explained angrily.

'_All you had to do was ask, and where was it that was so important that you had to visit?'_ Seto asked her smirking.

'_It doesn't matter and now I'm headed back to my apartment so don't plan on stopping me. I'm tired of being your little prisoner waiting for your next command.' _Serenity snapped angrily at him about to walk away when Seto grabbed her arm painfully.

'_I wasn't finished talking to you yet, I saw you go inside the cemetery, why did you go in there?'_ Seto asked her angrily not letting go of her arm.

Serenity had tried to pull away from him, but he had only tightened his grip. _'I went to go visit my brother's grave.'_ Serenity whispered sadly as she had punched him in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip on her arm.

Before she was able to get away he pushed her up against the concrete wall and had slammed her head forcefully against the wall causing her to pass out unconsciously.

'_I'm sorry Serenity but I didn't want you to get away from me.'_ Seto whispered to her softly as he had placed her inside the limo as they had headed back towards the mansion…

As Serenity had finally woken up, she realized to her disappointment that she was back at the Kaiba Mansion. _'Damn it! How the did I end up back here?'_ Serenity thought to herself in confusion.

She was about to get up and walk around to find Seto to ask him about it, when the painful throbbing in her head caused her to lie back down. Though to her surprise Seto had entered the room.

'_Seto how the hell did I end up back here, the last thing I remember was leaving the cemetery and you chasing after me.'_ she explained to him sadly.

'_I brought you here since you were upset.'_ Seto lied to her not wanting to tell her that he had caused her the pain that she was feeling right now.

'_Ok I see that, but why did you bring me here, what happened?'_ she asked him sadly trying to see through his lies.

Seto didn't answer her as he had abruptly left the room, leaving Serenity more confused than before.

'_Damn you Seto I know that's not all what happened or else I wouldn't be in so much pain. I just wish that you would of told me the truth, instead of feeding me more of your lies.'_ she thought to herself sadly as she fell into a restless sleep…

Seto had walked back to his office, slamming the door forcefully behind him as he was attempting to complete more paper work of Kaiba Corp. _'Damn it what did I get myself into? Why didn't I just let her go?'_ he thought to himself as he angrily started to pace the room.

'_Because you need her to keep you sane.'_ a voice reasoned with him inside his head.

'_I don't need anyone other than Mokuba.'_ Seto thought to himself angrily, not wanting to admit that the voice inside his head was right.

'_That's what you think, you just don't want to admit to yourself that you love her.'_ the voice inside his head explained to him, starting to frustrate the young CEO.

Seto didn't say anything in response, he had choose to ignore it, knowing that whatever else it had to say were all lies…

Serenity had woken up as she could hear one of Seto's maids enter the room and give her more water and Tylenol for her headache. _'Where is everyone?'_ Serenity asked surprising the maid.

'_Master Seto is in his office and the younger master is in his room doing homework. Is there anything I can get you Mrs. Wheeler?'_ the maid asked her softly.

'_I'd prefer it if you just called me Serenity, and no thanks I'm just try and get some more sleep, but thank you anyways.'_ Serenity replied to her gently.

'_Your welcome Serenity.'_ the maid said awkwardly as she had left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her, leaving Serenity alone to herself.

'_I wonder what Seto is up to?' _she thought to herself smiling as she had walked out of her room and down the hall towards his office.

Serenity had knocked on the door a few times before Seto yelled for her to enter. She could tell that he was shocked to see her in his office.

'_What do you want?' _Seto asked her rudely.

'_I just wanted to apologize for earlier.'_ Serenity said quietly.

'_Okay whatever, is that all you wanted because if you can't tell I'm rather busy.'_ Seto snapped at her impatiently.

'_Whatever I was just trying to be nice to you, but apparently that was a big mistake.'_ Serenity snapped at him angrily as she was about to storm out of the room.

'_How dare you act as though you know everything about me, when you don't know shit about me?'_ he asked her angrily as he stood up and grabbed her wrist angrily.

'_Let go of me, you're hurting me.'_ Serenuity said sadly as tears had started to fall down her face.

'_No not until I'm finished telling you what I have to say.'_ he said at her smirking wickedly as he tightened his grip on both of her wrists, causing bruises to form.

'_I'm starting to wonder why I was ever nice to you when you don'y seem to be grateful to anything that I offer you. Why what is it not good enough for you?'_ Seto asked her angrily.

'_No it's not that… its just that…'_ she stuttered as he cut her off angrily forcing her roughly up against the double wooden doors.

'_What! It's just what! Answer me!'_ Seto snapped at her as he had punched the wall behind her shoulder causing her to flinch in pain and fear.

'_Just shut up for two seconds and listen to me! You're right I'm not grateful for anything that you've given me because all that you've given me is pain and holding me here against me will!'_ she screamed at him angrily.

Seto didn't know what to say to her, and was shocked that he had let his anger push him over the edge as he slapped her forcefully sending her falling to the ground in a heap on the floor.

'_If you want to leave here so badly, than go!'_ Seto snapped at her angrily as he had opened the door angrily and grabbed Serenity up by her hair as he angrily shoved her out into the hallway.

Serenity was still shocked about what had just happened, and was about to walk away when she noticed that Mokuba was standing there looking at the office doors in shock.

'_Mokuba, what's wrong, wait did you overhear what we were arguing about?'_ Serenity asked him tentatively.

Mokuba didn't say anything but just nodded his head in agreement as he walked closer to her.

'_I'm sorry you're brother was just upset.' _Serenity lied to him, realizing that he was shaken up by it as he embraced him in a tight hug.

'_It doesn't matter he had no right to treat you that way.'_ Mokuba said to her sadly making her smile weakly.

'_I know, but it's okay, look I'm not hurt or anything.'_ she lied to him hiding the bruises that were covering both of her arms.

'_Okay, want to go play hide and seek with me?'_ Mokuba asked her cheerfully forgetting all about the argument between her and his older brother.

'Maybe later Mokuba, right now I'm kind of tired.' she said giving him a little smile as she messed with his hair as she had headed to the guest room, where she was sleeping in……

End of chapter six wow this is a really long fic so far i hope that you all are enjoying it and i'm welcone to any ideas for it so please read and review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone thank you to all of those that reviewed so far. Anyways to all my reviewers you guys rock, your reviews make me so happy yay!...

Chapter 7-

As Serenity had entered the guest bedroom she grabbed what little things of hers that she had there and had went downstairs as she was headed towards the front door, when someone had suddenly grabbed her by the waist.

'_Where do you think you're going after the way you just treated me?'_ Seto growled softly into her ear, sending shivers to go down her spine.

'_I don't get you, one minute you want me to stay here; the next you want me out, and when I do try to leave you stop me from leaving. What do you want from me?'_ Serenity screamed in anger as frustrated tears slid down her pale cheek.

Seto didn't want to say anything that would piss either one of them off anymore. _'I want you to leave.'_ Seto said to her quietly, keeping his face emotionless.

'_Okay if this is what you really want, I don't want you wasting either one of our time chasing after me.' _Serenity snapped at him angrily.

'_Trust me I won't make that mistake again.'_ Seto said to her coldly giving her a cold deadening stare.

Serenity was obviously upset but was trying her best to hide it. And instead of saying anything else, she had stormed outside and had started walking towards her apartment building.

'_Damn it why do I have to push everyone away from me?' _Seto thought to himself angrily as he watched her walk away from the mansion and had than headed towards his office to do some more paper work for Kaiba Corp…

Serenity had walked for what seemed for hours, as she sat down on a nearby wooden bench to stop and rest for a little while before she kept going. She had than pulled out the knife that she had stolen from the kitchen.

'_Just in case I run into that bitch Tea again.'_ she thought to herself as a thought had come to her. _'Or I can go pay her a visit instead.'_ she thought to herself smirking wickedly…

Tea, Yugi, Duke, and Tristan were going to Tea's house to hang out since they were bored and had nothing else to do. _'Hey Tea why didn't you tell me that you got in another fight with that girl Serenity?' _Yugi asked her gently.

'_How did you find out? Which one of you told him about that?' _Tea yelled at Duke and Tristan angrily.

'_Tristan did, but what really happened?'_ Yugi asked her quietly.

'_She attacked me because she was upset about something and took it out on me, I was only protecting myself I didn't mean to hurt her.' _Tea lied, smiling at Yugi innocently.

'_What do you mean by that?'_ Yugi asked her, obviously still confused about what happened between her and Serenity.

'I had to hit her pretty bad to get away from me, she seemed okay afterwards…' she started to explained but Yugi had interrupted her.

'_Tea, I don't care why you were fighting her, but that's not like you. I thought you were better than that than to stoop to her level instead of walking away from the situation.'_ Yugi said to her sadly.

'_I tried to walk away, but she just kept attacking me.'_ Tea protested angrily thought Duke was laughing quietly.

'_What's so funny dice boy?' _Tea asked him angrily.

'_Hey! That's not nice to make fun of me, besides I was there and so was Tristan and that's not how it happened. I'll tell you what really happened since Tristan certainly won't.'_ Duke said giving Tea a dirty look.

'_Hey! What's that suppose to mean!'_ Tristan snapped at Duke giving him an evil look.

'_That you're always up Tea's ass.'_ Duke snickered laughing at Tristan.

'_Duke please just tell me what really happened?'_ Yugi pleaded with him trying to prevent the fight that was about to occur between him and Tristan.

'_Fine, we were walking to Tea's house after we left from the arcade and we saw Serenity walking near us. She looked upset or something, but Tea still started a fight with her. Tea kept saying that she didn't belong there and that's when they started fighting each other. Though Tea won because Serenity was already weak for some reason.'_ Duke explained trying to avoid Tea's angry stares.

Yugi didn't say anything else to Tea. _'Damn you Duke now Yugi is mad at me and probably won't talk to me for awhile.'_ Tea thought to herself angrily.

Tea was about to suggest that they go to the game shop and hang out when she noticed that someone was approaching them.

'_What the hell are you doing here?'_ Tea asked her angrily once she realized that it was Serenity.

'_I just wanted to say hi, besides last time it wasn't fair I wasn't feeling good and you took advantage of that.'_ Serenity explained smiling.

'_And it's not my fault you're the one that started it.'_ Tea yelled at her angrily.

'_And I'm hoping to change that by ending it. Just because you live in this area doesn't mean that I don't have a right to be here.'_ Serenity explained to her.

'_Look like I told you last time I didn't want you anywhere near me, so I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson.'_ Tea growled at Serenity viciously as she stepped closer to her.

'_I was hoping that you'd say something like that.'_ Serenity smirked as she pulled at the small knife and waited as Tea had launched towards her.

Yugi and Tristan had tried to prevent Tea from attacking her, but Duke had pushed them away from her telling them that that might only make things worse. So they watched in silence as they both fought one another.

'_So I'm guessing that last time wasn't enough for you, so you decided to come here and start trouble?'_ Tea asked as she had easily kicked Serenity in the stomach, though the knife had cut into Tea's left arm.

'_Well I was thinking that since last time was so much fun for you, that I should come here and thank you.'_ Serenity said sarcastically.

'_Whatever you say you dumb stupid bitch!' _Tea growled at Serenity in rage as she made another attack at her, but missed as Serenity had easily dodged it and ahead pushed Tea to the ground holding the bloody knife up to her throat.

'_Now apologize for what you did to me last time and I might let you get off the hook easily.' _Serenity whispered into her ear softly.

'_Go to hell bitch!' _Tea screamed angrily as she pushed Serenity away from her and quickly stood up and kicked the knife out of Serenity's hands.

Yugi was able to pick it up before either one of them was able to reach of it. _'Fine, be that way.' _Serenity snapped at her as she had punched her in the face causing her bottom lip to bleed.

Tea had tried to wipe the blood off of her lip on the back of her left hand as she couldn't avoid Serenity as she was kicked in her ribs forcefully.

'_That's what you get for what you did to me last time.'_ Serenity snapped at her as she had angrily stormed away…

'_See Yugi that girl is crazy…' _Tea started to explain when Duke had cut her off.

'_What makes her crazy, she had the chance to easily hurt you pretty badly with that knife but she didn't.'_ Duke said smirking as he had walked away from the group and was walking towards Serenity.

'_Duke is right for once Tea she could of killed you and for some reason she didn't. You should be grateful that she didn't take things that far.' _Tristan explained as he had walked off in the opposite direction that Duke had headed in…

'_Hey Serenity, wait up.'_ Duke had called out to her as he was finally able to catch up to her.

'_Do I know you?'_ Serenity asked him confused.

'_I'm Duke Devlin I'm friends with Yugi and Tristan.'_ he explained to her smiling.

'_And what do you want with me?' _she asked him rudely.

'_Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.' _he explained to her gently.

'_I'm fine, but thanks for asking that was nice of you.'_ Serenity said sarcastically.

'_What the hell, I was just trying to be nice, you don't have to act ignorant towards me.' _Duke snapped at her in anger and disgust.

Serenity just ignored what he had said and had continued on her way back towards her apartment building. Though she had broken down in angry tears once she realized that she was lost.

'_Why did I leave Seto like that, I mean it's not like he was mean to me or even abused me or anything like that. He was actually kind of protective of me at some points. Is that why he wanted me to stay there?' _she thought to herself as more thoughts of Seto had drifted into her mind…

Seto had just finished eating dinner with Mokuba and was about to go take a shower when thoughts of Serenity were plaguing his mind.

'_I just hope that she's okay, she was really angry and upset at me when she left. Why do I even care that she's gone? I should be happy, right?' _he thought to himself in confusion as he let the hot shower calm him down…

End of chapter 7 wow i lot of people are enjoying this fic so far yay! Anyways please read and review and i'll try and update soon


	8. Chapter 8

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone here is the long awaited chapter to this fic i'm still working on trying to update this and other fics including a new yugioh fic... enjoy!...

Once Seto had stepped out of the shower and had wrapped a white towel around himself as he felt a lot more relaxed.

'_What's wrong with me? I should be happy that she's gone, and now I don't have to worry about her anymore. So than why do I feel bad about it?'_ he thought to himself in frustration as he put on a pair of long black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black boats, and his black trench coat.

'_Maybe if I try to get the paper work done for Kaiba Corp it'll help me keep my mind away from her.'_ he thought as he had headed into his office. Though once he had tried his idea, he couldn't focus on anything.

'_Damn it! Why do I keep thinking about her like this!'_ he thought to himself angrily as he went for a walk around the garden that was in the back of the mansion.

As he was about to head back inside to check up on Mokuba, an idea came to him. _'Maybe if I see her and make sure that she's okay, than maybe I can stop thinking about her so much.'_ he thought to himself smirking as he got inside one of his black limos and drove around Domino Coty looking for her…

After Serenity had walked a little more around Domino City her thoughts had drifted off to Seto and how she felt about him.

'_What is wrong with me, why do I keep thinking about him like this. It's not like I like him or anything like that, right? I don't know what to think anymore, what if I was wrong about Seto, what if he really is sweet and caring.' _

'_Yeah right like that would ever happen, but than why was he willing to help me, when he didn't even know me?'_ she thought to himself confused as she noticed a limo pulling around the corner.

Thinking nothing of it, she continued walking towards her apartment complex, but had stopped once the limo pulled up beside her and the person inside stepped out of it. Than she finally realized that it was Seto.

'_What do you want from me now Seto?'_ she snapped at him looking up at him sadly.

He was taken aback by what she had said, to be honest he wasn't prepared for her to be hostile towards him. _'I was just making sure that you were alright.'_ he said sadly looking away from her.

'_What do you care if I am or not?'_ she yelled at him angrily.

'_Whatever I don't have time for this, I was just trying to be nice, you should try it sometime.'_ he replied smirking as he stepped back inside his limo.

Serenity grabbed his arm, preventing him to step inside the limo and drive away from her. _'I'm surprised that a heartless bastard such as yourself would know anything about being nice to anyone, when all you care about is yourself.'_ she screamed back at him viciously.

Seto was shocked by what she had said to him, as he stepped back into the street and had pushed her forcefully to the ground. _'You should learn how to talk to people better, or one day it could end up costing you your life.'_ he growled at her as he got back into the limo, driving away from her.

'_What the fuck is his problem, and to think I was starting to think differently about him.'_ she thought to herself sadly as she had started to cry silently to herself.

After a few people had walked past her, staring down at her, she shakily stood up and had continued walking, until she had accidentally ran into a young man that had short black hair.

'_I'm sorry about that.'_ she stuttered as she was about to keep walking, when he had turned around and had smiled up at her sweetly.

'_It's okay it's my fault I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going.'_ he said, though as soon as he had turned to face her, she realized that he was one of Yugi's friends that she had met earlier.

'_Your Duke, Yugi's friend, right?'_ she said awkwardly.

'_Yeah we met earlier, you look upset, are you okay?'_ he asked his eyes filled with sincere concern.

'_Um… yeah I'm just having a bad day is all.'_ she lied awkwardly.

'_Yeah I know what you mean, so where are you headed?'_ he asked her curiously.

'_Oh um… back to my apartment I'm kind of tired.' _she said smiling.

'_Okay well if you want I could give you a ride.'_ he offered smiling.

'_That would be great, thanks.'_ she said smiling as she followed him towards his small blue convertible.

'_So why aren't you still hanging out with Yugi and them?' _she asked him curiously.

'_Well they were headed back to the arcade and I was kind of bored so I decided to leave, plus I had to check up on my company. It's a dice monsters game shop.'_ he explained smiling.

Serenity didn't say anything in response as they reached the area that her apartment complex was. _'Thanks for the ride, I think I can handle it from here.'_ she explained giving him a fake smile.

'_Your welcome I'm glad that I could help see you around Serenity.'_ he said smiling up at her as he had drove off.

'_That was weird, oh well at least it got me away from that bitch Tea.' _she thought smirking to herself as she was starting to think about Seto…

'_Goodnight Seto.'_ Mokuba said before he was about to go to bed.

'_Goodnight Mokuba.'_ Seto said not looking up from his computer.

'_Big brother, can I ask you something?' _Mokuba said quietly.

'_Sure what is it Mokuba?'_ Seto asked him curiously.

'_Why did you make Serenity leave, I liked her she was nice and pretty?'_ Mokuba asked him tentatively.

'_I didn't make her leave, she chose to leave on her own.'_ Seto explained defensively.

'_Yeah but you forced her, you don't think that I didn't hear anything earlier? I just told her that so she wouldn't feel bad. Why did you treat her like that Seto?'_ he asked him angrily.

'_What did you overhear that made it seem that I was mistreating her?'_ Seto asked him curiously.

'_You were yelling at her and calling her bad names, is that how you want me to treat others?' _Mokuba asked surprising him.

'_No, I'm sorry you had to overhear anything that upset you. I just let my anger get the best of me, which was wrong.'_ Seto explained sadly.

'_Maybe you should try explaining that to her.'_ Mokuba said smirking as he had left the room, leaving Seto speechless…

Duke had driven to his dice monsters game shop and took a look at everything before his thoughts had drifted off to Serenity.

'_Why would Tea treat someone so sweet and kind like shit? Maybe that's Tea's true nature a jealous evil bitch.'_ Duke thought to himself smiling as he drove home.

'_I hope Serenity is okay, maybe tomorrow I'll drive back over and check up on her and maybe ask her out.'_ he thought happily as he thought of what to say when he asked her out…

Meanwhile… Serenity was lying on the sofa looking out her living room window watching the rain pound down on the windows as she thought of Seto and what to say to him.

'_If he even wants anything to do with me… (sighs) …oh well what's the worst that can happen.'_ she thought to herself miserably as someone was knocking on her apartment door.

'_Who the hell can that be?'_ she thought to herself curiously as she answered the door as she was filled with dread as Chris was on the other side.

'_What the fuck do you want from me now you ignorant bastard!'_ she snapped at him with venom in her voice.

'_I'm happy to see you, aren't you happy to see me Serenity. What you're not going to let me in?'_ he said smirking as he tried to enter the apartment, but she blocked him from coming in.

'_Hell no, now I already asked you what the fuck do you want?' _she asked started to lose her impatience.

'_I want my rent, don't look at me like that, you can either do this the hard way or the easy way.'_ he said looking her up and down.

'_Go to hell, oh wait you've already been there.'_ she said smiling giving him a look of disgust.

He didn't say anything at first, but than suddenly pushed past her and shut the door, locking it behind him._ 'I guess you chose the hard way.' _he spat angrily.

'_Don't get any ideas either you sick bastard.'_ she snapped as she grabbed a knife from her coat pocket.

'_You don't except me to be scared of you, do you?'_ he said laughing as he had advanced on her knocking her to the ground.

She tried to stab him in the arm, but missed as he easily kicked her arm away sending the knife to go away from her. This gave him the opportunity to advance on her.

'_No I won't let you win.' _she cried as her shirt was ripped off.

'_Too late you could of made it easier on yourself, but no you chose to fight against me.' _he said smirking as he kissed her forcefully.

'_And what let you get away with raping me for your own sick and twisted pleasure.'_ she screamed as she tried to push him away from her.

'_Don't be like that Serenity.'_ he said smirking as he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her passionately.

Silent tears slid down her face as she felt disgusted by his touch as kissed the tears away. _'Shh… don't cry.'_ he said as he moved his lips down her neck and down to her chest.

'_Stop it… get off of me…' _she stuttered trying to plead for him to get off of her as he removed her shirt and moved his lips down her stomach and stopped below her belly button.

Serenity started to shake violently with uncontrollable sobs as he rapped her and left her naked and bruised body lying on the cold wooden floor.

Serenity looked over at the knife as an idea had occurred to her.

/Why are so many people afraid of death/

/Like It's looked down on/

/As something sad and depressing/

/But why doesn't anyone see it as a good thing/

/Can't people see that it can be a way of healing/

/One's soul that's been broken too many times/

Serenity walks outside after getting dressed and heads down to the pier.

/You would if your life was a living hell/

/And you couldn't escape it/

/That's how death is to others/

/It's something you can't escape from/

/You just have to face it and deal with it/

Serenity looked at her reflection in the water and was reminded of all the other times that she was abused and taken advantage of.

/For some people they look at it as a sign/

/Of relief and a way to escape the pain/

/The pain inside that seems worse than death/

/They think that the only way to heal their scars/

/Is to face death and let it take them/

/For others don't see what they've been through/

/And they can't see the pain/

/That they feel everyday of their lives/

/They can't sense the pain in their heart and soul/

/Because they aren't broken inside/

/Unable to see the horrifying truth/

/That they might end up just like them/

/Broken to the point where death/

/Is just another distant memory/

/When death was the only opinion left/

Serenity is about to pierce her pale wrists, when she feels someone take the knife from her and held her in a tight embrace…

Seto decided that he should take his younger brother's advice and see if Serenity was okay. 'I just hope nothing bad happened to her.' he thought quietly to himself as he rode off towards Serenity's apartment…

When he was a block or so away from her place he noticed someone familiar at the pier's edge. Though once he had taken a closer look, he realized that it was Serenity.

When he was closer to her he was shocked to see her looking at herself in the water's reflection and was holding a knife to her wrists.

'_Serenity, no!'_ Seto yelled as he held her in a protective embrace, although Serenity was trying to break free.

'_Seto is that you? But why, why are you here?'_ Serenity asked him surprised as she had finally given up and had turned to face him.

'_I'm sorry I was wrong I didn't want you to leave and now I only hope that you'll forgive me.'_ he explained softly.

'_Whatever, just leave me alone.'_ she said quietly trying to take the knife back from him.

'_Why do you want this?'_ he asked holding the knife farther away from her reach.

'_Why should I try explaining it to you? You have a perfect life, rich, successful, family… you have everything that I don't.'_ she explained sadly surprising him.

'_I still don't get why you'd want to end your life over something like that, besides you don't know anything about me.'_ he said angrily.

'_Why shouldn't I? When my only purpose in life is to be alone and only wanted for men's pleasure.'_ she screamed angrily getting another idea.

'_That's not true…'_ he started to explain, but she ignored him as she started to walk into the water's edge.

'_Why would you ever think something like that?'_ he asked not realizing her plan.

'_You'll see soon enough… I'm sorry Seto I never meant to say all those cruel things to you, if you knew the truth you'd understand.' _she whispered as she plunged underwater and was trying to drown herself.

'_What are you talking about? Serenity? Serenity No!'_ Seto yelled as he went in the water after her…

End of chapter what will happen to Serenity and what will happen between her and Seto? I hope that you like it and keep reviewing please R & R P


	9. Chapter 9

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone sorry for the cliff hanger (please don't hurt me... gives everyone lots of candy) Anyway here's the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it...

Serenity closed her eyes waiting for death to take her, thinking that it had, once she was surrounded by darkness and she passed out unconsciously…

Seto saw her lifeless body sinking to the bottom of the lake. _'No I can't lose you, not now!'_ he thought angrily to himself as he used all his strength to dive in after her and drag her limp body to the surface.

'_Serenity please be okay, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you.'_ he said pleadingly to the silent girl lying in front of him. He swept her wet hair away from her face and tried to get her to start breathing again.

'_Damn it!'_ he screamed in frustration as he got in his limo and rushed towards the nearest hospital.

'_Why did you let me treat you like shit, when you needed me the most?'_ he thought to himself sadly as he noticed something for the first time since he approached her at the lake.

He noticed that there were more bruises than before, new ones covering up the ones that were almost healed. _'This isn't something she could of done to herself.' _he thought miserably.

He than looked down at her long smooth legs, which were covered in scratches and bruises. _'What hell has she been going through all this time?' _he thought sadly as they were near the hospital.

An idea had occurred to him, so he looked down underneath her shirt and there were bruises all along her chest and stomach. Seto had an idea of what had happened. _'No wonder she wanted to end her life, and I was only pushing her that much closer.'_ he thought sadly as they had finally reached the hospital…

A few hours later… Serenity was still in I.C.U apparently Seto was right the doctors had explained to him that she was rapped and abused several times and they had asked if he had any part in it.

'_Why would anyone want to hurt such a sweet and innocent creature like Serenity?'_ Seto thought, pissed off that they thought he was responsible for the condition that she was in.

He walked into the room that Serenity was in and sat down next to the bed beside her holding her hand and pushing away her long wet hair.

'_I'm sorry that I pushed you away and that I was never there for you. I just wish that I could of helped you get through it somehow.' _he explained softly as a tear had slid down his cheek.

He angrily wiped it away as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _'Please pull through this Serenity, and if you do I hope that you're willing to forgive me and let me in.'_ he whispered sadly leaving the room…

A few days later… Serenity was getting better and the doctors thought that she would make it. Seto was visiting her after a long day at his office going over some paper work for Kaiba Corp.

He was holding her right hand in his and was still blaming himself for what had happened. She lightly squeezed his hand as she weakly tried to open up her eyes.

'_Seto… I'm sorry… don't blame yourself for this… it wasn't your fault… but if it makes you feel better… I forgive you…'_ she whispered weakly as the doctors had rushed in amazed that Serenity had woken up.

'_Sir, we're going to need you to leave the room now.'_ one of the nurses snapped at him.

'_No! I'm not leaving her, not now!'_ Seto snapped angrily making the nurse flinch.

'_I understand that you're upset, but if you want us to help your friend, than you need to listen to us.'_ the doctor explained trying to push Seto out the room.

'_I don't have to listen to anyone, I can shut this whole hospital down if I wanted to!'_ Seto screamed as he watched the doctor flinch as the room was silent again.

After that they didn't say anything to him as he watched them run some tests on his sleeping beauty. Seto was still upset as he walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

Though once he was out of Serenity's room, he knocked into a tall hooded man that was walking towards Serenity's room.

'_You should watch where you're going.'_ growled Seto as the man only smirked at Seto's words, apparently not listening to him.

'_Maybe you should take some of your own advice.'_ the man said smirking pissing Seto off as the guy was about to walk into Serenity's room.

'_So how do you know Serenity? I'm Chris by the way.'_ he said quietly but Seto only gave him a dirty look.

'_That's none of your damn business.'_ Seto said venom dripping in his voice.

Chris only laughed as he muttered something under his breath, thinking that Seto didn't hear him. _'I guess my friendly visits weren't enough for the little slut.'_ he whispered in disgust.

'_What the fuck do you mean by that!'_ Seto screamed grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

Chris didn't say anything, but spit in his face and started laughing. Seto started to strangle Chris until couldn't breath. Seto could hear someone coming out of the room so he loosened his grip on Chris's throat.

Seto punched him in his chest as he let him fall to a heap on the floor as the doctor had exited the room. _'Now answer me, or you won't get to see the light of day ever again.' _Seto growled angrily.

'_Aww, does it upset you that she slept with me and not you?'_ Chris said smiling.

'_What are you talking about!'_ Seto asked starting to lose his patience with him.

'_Nothing only that she told me that she'd rather be with me than you since you can't give her what she craves most.'_ he said smirking at the fact that this was pissing off Seto.

'_That's not true, she told me that you forced yourself on her.'_ Seto said through his teeth.

'_It's not rape if she's enjoying it.'_ Chris said smiling.

'_I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard!'_ Seto growled as he lunged himself at him punching him in the head, knocking him out cold.

After this Seto was in his own little world, but was soon interrupted as he heard nurses and doctors rush into Serenity's room.

'_What's going on?'_ Seto asked in confusion and concern as he was about to enter the room.

'_I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but Mrs. Wheeler's condition has gotten much worse.'_ he explained sadly as they left him in the room which her giving them some privacy.

'_Serenity please pull through, I know earlier you said that you had nothing to live for, but you were wrong. If you survive this, I'll prove you wrong by protecting you and always being there for you to keep you safe.'_ Seto said as more angrily tears had fell down his face.

At first a loud long beep had interrupted the long silence that had fell in the room, followed by a few more beeps signaling that she was still alive…

A few hours later Seto had been awoken as he could feel Serenity squeezing his hand weakly. _'Seto… is… that… you?'_ she asked him weakly.

'_Yes and I meant everything I said if you heard any of it.'_ he said smiling as he was filled with happiness.

'_It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here for me.'_ Serenity said as she had fell back asleep as a smile had crossed her face.

'_Rest my little angel, as long as you're okay that's all that matters.' _Seto whispered into her ear…

The next day Serenity was able to leave the hospital and was hesitant to leave with Seto. Seto didn't say anything as he smirked up at her.

'_I can't believe that after all what happened, you still don't trust me.'_ Seto said quietly.

'_It's not that… it's just…'_ Serenity started to explain but was trailing off.

'_What is it than?'_ Seto asked her in concern, placing his finger underneath her chin, causing her to look up into his intense icy blue eyes.

'_It's nothing, never mind.'_ Serenity answered him quietly trying to look away from him.

'_Is it about Chris? Yes I already know what he did to you, and don't worry about it I already took care of him.'_ Seto explained smiling up at her.

'_How did you find out and what did you do to him?' _she asked him smiling weakly.

'_Don't worry about it, he got what he deserved.'_ Seto said smirking as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the limo.

'_Serenity, why didn't you tell me what he was doing to you?'_ Seto asked her with concern shinning in his eyes.

'_I felt ashamed, plus at the time I didn't think that you cared about me.' _Serenity admitted sadly.

'_If I didn't care about you than why would I still be here?' _Seto asked her, capturing her lips in a heated passionate kiss.

'_Mm… because you felt sorry for me.'_ she suggested smiling and touching her lips from where he had just kissed her.

'_If I felt sorry for you than I wouldn't of done this.'_ he said kissing her yet again, this time Serenity returned it feeling safe and content for the first time in her life since Joey's death.

Once they had reached the mansion Serenity had entered the guest room unpacking her things and went outside to walk around the garden as Seto had went to go check up on Mokuba.

Though Serenity was shocked to see Chris standing there smiling up at her as he looked up at the mansion with disgust.

'_What the hell are you doing here?' _she spat at him angrily.

'_I came here to see you.'_ he explained as he grabbed her by the throat and had kissed her roughly. She tried to shove him away from her, but he only tightened his grip on her throat and had picked her up slinging her over his shoulders…

Seto had just told Mokuba about what had happened and that Serenity was going to be staying with them permanently as he had went outside to go see where Serenity had walked off to.

At first Seto wasn't worried thinking that she had walked through the garden that was behind the mansion, but after an hour or so of looking for her, he started to get worried…

End of chapter well this fic is almost over i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you were all happy that i didn't let Serenity die, please read and review and i'll try and update soon


	10. Chapter 10

Firefairy032003 Wow! Alot of people are liking this fic so far yay! Anyways here's the next chapter i hope you all enjoy it...

Serenity awoke in intense pain in her neck, shoulders, and between her lower thighs. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ she thought to herself in frustration as she looked around at her surroundings.

She was lying in a small ripped up mattress tied to it by rope and tape binding her to the bed. The room was dark, the only source of light was through a crack in the one small window above her on the wall across from her.

'_I see that you're finally awake.'_ a cold voice said near her sending shivers to go up her spine.

'_Wait, where the hell is Seto, he said that he'd always be there for me. I guess that was just another lie.'_ she thought sadly as Chris sat down on the bed next to her.

Serenity felt disgusted as he laid his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them forcefully as he placed a kiss as the pain distracted her from what he was doing.

'_Get the fuck off of me!'_ she screamed at him angrily struggling against his touch as he laid several kisses down her stomach and ran his tongue between her lips.

'_Why do you keep fighting against it, you should just give into it, it'll only make things easier on you.'_ he suggested smirking as he placed his hand underneath the thin blankets where her body was already naked.

Serenity started to shake violently as she sobbed uncontrollably afraid of what he had already done to her. _'Maybe if you imagine that it's Seto instead of me, you would enjoy it more.'_ he said smiling wickedly at the idea.

Not wanting to give in to what he wanted, she did it anyway so that it would make it seem like it wasn't happening.

He placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders so he could lay himself on top of her. Serenity closed her eyes tightly as she imagined Seto's lips pressed gently against hers.

Although actually Chris was roughly kissing her passionately as their tongues danced fierce fully…

Seto was pissed, he had finally came up with the conclusion that Chris had something to do with it._ 'Damn it why did I leave her alone, she probably hates me right now._' he thought sadly to himself as he punched the wall in anger.

Seto went inside the awaiting black limo and had started driving through Domino City. _'I'll find you one way or another.' _Seto thought to himself in determination as they passed the bad part of Domino, which was filled with poverty.

Seto ordered the driver to pull over as he stepped out as his dark violet trench coat floated behind him in the light chilly breeze. As Seto approached the nearest person, they were hesitating to be anywhere near him.

He didn't say anything as he shoved a picture of Serenity in their direction. _'Have you seen this young girl?'_ Seto asked them angrily. They didn't say anything, but just shook their head no and ran off towards the nearest building seeking safety from Seto…

Seto had asked several different people, about to give up and try a different area and a different approach to the situation. While he was heading back to the limo, he could hear someone moaning out in pain.

He only smirked as he ignored it and was approaching the black limo. He had entered and ordered the driver to drive him back to the mansion…

Meanwhile… Serenity was screaming out Seto's name as she was in intense pain. _'Shut up bitch!'_ Chris yelled slapping her in the face, causing her to start crying even harder.

'_Where are you Seto, will I ever be truly happy?'_ Serenity asked herself sadly as she snapped out of her fantasy and back to the harsh reality that Chris was having his way with her once again.

Serenity tried to reach for anything as Chris laughed at her weak attempts to reach the knife that was in his jean pocket. _'Don't even think about it slut.'_ Chris sneered spitting in her face.

Serenity smiled sadly as an idea had occurred to her. She had stopped screaming out Seto's name and wrapped her arms around Chris as she called out his name softly.

Chris was surprised at this had untied her wrists and straddled over her. _'What trick is she planning?'_ Chris thought to himself curiously as he wrapped her legs around his waist pressing him closer to her.

'_This is my only shot, so I can't fuck it up.'_ Serenity thought to herself as she pressed her hands down to unbutton his pants reaching for the knife.

Chris closed his eyes in pleasure, not seeing what Serenity was really doing as he pushed himself deep inside of her.

Though once she had plunged the knife shakily into his chest his face confronted in pain as Serenity ran for the door, but once she had gotten outside she was knocked to the ground scrapping up her knees.

'_Nice try bitch, but you'll have to do better than that.'_ Chris sneered at her as he stabbed her in the arm, watching in glee as she screamed out in pain causing the people outside to approach them.

Not wanting to get in trouble he placed the bloody knife in Serenity's right hand and hid in the shadows watching quietly as an older man had approached Serenity in concern.

'_Are you okay miss?'_ the older guy asked in concern.

'_I'm… not sure… where's Seto?'_ Serenity asked out loud in a daze not caring that a small crowd had gathered around her and the older man.

'_The guy that was here earlier? He left, is that who's she's talking about?'_ the guy asked as his daughter had approached him.

'_Yes, he left me a number to contact him in case we need to tell him anything.'_ she explained softly.

'_Okay I'll go try contacting Mr. Kaiba, you stay here and make sure that she's okay.'_ he explained to her as he ran off towards the small cottage that they owned nearby.

'_Miss… I'm Hailey my father went to go call Seto.'_ she explained gently.

'_Seto… I need you here so badly… you promised… you promised me that you'd never leave me…'_ Serenity trailed off sadly as she smiled weakly up at the girl that was kneeled beside her before she blacked out…

Seto was arriving back at the mansion and was about to head to his office to take his mind off of Serenity by trying to do some paper work for Kaiba Corp, when his phone went off.

He looked at the unfamiliar number thinking who it could be, but answered it anyway thinking that it was another company.

'_What!'_ Seto snapped at the person thinking that it was one of the companies that was competing against him.

'_I'm guessing that this is Mr. Kaiba?'_ the older man asked tentatively.

'_Yeah, what do you want?'_ Seto growled impatiently.

'_I have someone here that wants to see you, their name is Serenity, the young lady that you came here looking for earlier.'_ the older guy said making Seto sit up in his chair, jumping to his feet.

'_I'll be right there.'_ Seto said hanging up as he headed back to the little village he was at earlier…

'_I just hope that she can hold on long enough.'_ Sean the older man thought to himself as he went back to his daughter's side.

'_How is she?'_ Sean asked Hailey in concern.

'_Not good, she already lost consciousness I'd give her another hour or so, no longer than that.'_ she explained sadly.

'_That should give us enough time, the young man that she was asking for is on his way here.'_ he explained smiling sadly looking down at Serenity…

Chris was standing in the shadows watching the scene unfold before him.

'_No I can't let Seto get here in time, Serenity must pay for what she did to me.'_ Chris thought to himself angrily as an idea had suddenly occurred to him…

Seto was only twenty minutes away from where Serenity was waiting for him. _'I just hope that I'm not too late.'_ Seto thought sadly to himself as the limo had stopped all of a sudden.

'_What the fuck is going on?'_ Seto yelled at the limp driver.

'_I'm not sure sir.'_ the driver said shakily as he stepped outside to see what was wrong.

Seto was lost in his own thoughts as he thought of that day at the hospital and what had happened between him and Chris.

'_I bet he had something to do with this, if he did he better watch out because he's getting what's coming to him.'_ Seto thought smirking to himself as the driver returned looking up at Seto in fear.

'_What!'_ Seto snapped impatiently at his limo driver not in the mood to hear a bunch of bullshit.

'_Sir… there's something wrong with the engine… we'll have to wait for another limo to come out.'_ he explained quietly.

'_What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you check these kinds of things before you leave the mansion?'_ Seto asked him angrily.

'_Yes sir… we do… it was fine before we left.'_ he said stuttering slightly.

'_Whatever you can find yourself another fucking job, I can't wait for another fucking limo. I guess I'll walk there myself. Have another limo here in an hour.' _Seto growled in annoyance as he started walking off towards the village…

Chris wasn't happy, he thought that Seto would of stopped and waited for another limo to arrive. _'I guess I'll have to just take care of it myself before he arrives.'_ Chris thought to himself as he started to walk off in the direction that Seto was headed in…

Serenity was still unconscious and Hailey had moved her to lie down in one of the cots that was in her room. She had placed a cool damp cloth over her forehead and was watching over her in concern.

'_I just hope that you make it out okay, I wonder who had done this to you?'_ Hailey thought to herself feeling sorry for the young girl lying before her.

She walked outside to look up at the clear blue sky deep in thought. _'Someone had to have done something to her, no one would of done something like that to themselves.'_ she thought to herself sadly…

Chris was hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. Seto was only a mile or so away and had stopped looking around him.

'_That's weird, I thought I heard something.'_ Seto thought to himself as he shrugged it off and kept on walking.

He could see someone approaching him from the shadows, but couldn't make out who it was. Though once he was closer to the person, he realized who it was.

'_You have a lot of nerve coming near me and look there's no witnesses.'_ Seto said giving him an icy glare.

'_That's right there's no witnesses to watch the mighty Seto Kaiba fall.'_ Chris said confusing Seto.

'_What the fuck are you talking about asshole?'_ Seto snapped angrily.

'_Well once Serenity dies, you'll lose someone you care about and who knows what it could do to you, mentally.'_ Chris sneered gleefully.

'_You evil bastard what did you do to her?'_ Seto yelled in anger.

'_How do you know I did anything, how do you know she didn't do it to herself?'_ Chris said laughing only pissing Seto off even more.

'_Yes I know how she ended up in the hospital, she wanted to kill herself, I saw what happened at the pier.'_ Chris said quietly.

'_And you caused her to go that far over the edge!'_ Seto yelled lunging at him, sending Chris to the ground.

'_And you didn't help matters either, her pain was from both of us.' _Chris said quietly trying to pull out the small knife he was hiding in his front pocket.

'_That's not true, she came to me for help to get away from you.' _Seto growled as he punched Chris in the shoulder, knocking the knife out of his hand.

'_And that was after she tried to kill herself, before than she treated her like shit.'_ Chris said punching Seto in the stomach.

'_At least I changed the way I treated her, you still only want her to abuse and use her only for her body.'_ Seto said sadly as he punched Chris in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

'_And what do you want her for, your slave?'_ Chris sneered as Seto kicked him in the ribs.

'_No, I love her and want to be with her forever.'_ Seto said as he kicked him a few more times, but Chris had grabbed him by the ankle sending him to the ground.

They both struggled for the upper hand, but Seto being the better fighter, was able to push himself back up and spit in Chris's face.

'_I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard.' _Seto spat as he kicked him in the head making him pass out from the pain. Seto called 911 and ran off towards the direction that Serenity was in.

'_I just hope that I'm not too late, please forgive me Serenity I never meant for you to get hurt again.'_ Seto thought to himself sadly…

End of this chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it, the next chapter will be the last, so please read and review and let me know what you all think...


	11. Chapter 11

Firefairy032003 Wow! Alot of people are liking this fic so far yay! (gives everyone hugs and candy) Anyways you all should be happy to know that i changed my mind this isn't the last chapter HaHaHaHaHa...

Hailey started to cry, since there was a little bit of time left before Serenity would have trouble breathing and than they might not be able to save her by than.

She was about to try and call for help when she noticed someone running towards her cottage outside. She looked over at Serenity quickly and stepped outside.

'_Can I help you?'_ she asked him giving him a fake smile.

'_Where… is… she?'_ Seto asked her impatiently still trying to catch his breath.

'_Who are you talking about?'_ she asked him confused.

'_I'm talking about Serenity.'_ Seto said finally able to breath slowly.

'_Oh sorry, follow me she's in here.'_ Hailey said gently as Seto followed her inside and she pointed to where Serenity was lying unconscious.

Hailey left them in private as she sighed in relief knowing that Serenity would now be okay. She peeked inside watching Seto sit on the edge of the cot placing her head in his lap gently.

'_Serenity what did that bastard do to you? I know you probably hate me right now, but I promise I'll get you help.'_ Seto whispered to her as he picked her up in his arms bridal style.

Hailey followed them as they walked outside and a black limo was just pulling up. Seto placed her inside the limo, making sure that she was secure. Before he stepped inside the limo, he turned to face her.

'_Thank you for keeping an eye on her, she'll be okay I'll make sure of it.'_ he said giving her a genuine smile as he handed her an envelope and steeped inside the limo as it drove off.

Hailey watched the limo drive away until it was a tiny black dot. She headed back to her room and looked inside the envelope; inside was a small note and a large amount of money.

'_Thank you for your help this is a way of me saying thank you- S. Kaiba.'_ she went to show the note and the money to her father…

They were almost at the hospital when Seto looked down at her angelic face, when he noticed her arm was bandaged up.

'_I promise Chris can't hurt you ever again and I'm sorry for letting you get hurt once again.'_ Seto whispered to her sadly…

A few days later Seto was visiting Serenity in the hospital like he had been everyday once he had a break from Kaiba Corp.

'_Hey how are you?'_ he asked her curiously as he kissed her forehead lightly and sat in the chair that was next to her bed.

'_Better I only needed a few stitches in my arm, nothing life threatening.'_ Serenity said smiling up at him weakly.

Seto didn't say anything but just smiled up at her quietly. _'So when do you get to leave?'_ Seto asked her curiously.

'_Tonight, Seto what happened between you and Chris?'_ she asked him curiously.

'_All you need to know is we got in a fight and I won. He's now rotting away in jail.'_ Seto explained smirking.

Serenity was quiet for awhile thinking about what he had said. _'So now what, do I live happily ever after with Seto. Or can I try and live my life alone like I'm used to?'_ Serenity thought to herself.

'_Hey, what's wrong?'_ Seto asked her in concern, thinking that she was upset about something, as he cupped her face in his hands tenderly.

'_Nothing… just thinking about stuff.'_ Serenity lied quickly averting his intense stare.

'_Thinking about what?'_ Seto asked her, hoping that she was okay.

'_How do I tell him the truth, after everything that's happened and all that he's done for me?'_ Serenity asked herself sadly.

'_Does it have anything to do with me?'_ he asked her raising an eyebrow curiously.

Serenity just shook her head up and down as a small tear slid down her face.

'_Do you want to talk about it? It seems like whatever it is, it's upsetting you.'_ Seto said gently.

'_It's just… that with everything that's happened… I'm not sure about… us.'_ she said quietly as she cried harder and more tears fell down her pale angelic face.

'_I understand… you're not sure if you want to be with me or not. Don't worry I'm not upset, you're just confused. Why not you stay at your apartment until you figure things out.'_ Seto suggested gently.

Serenity just smiled and nodded her head in agreement as she kissed him passionately. As they broke the kiss, Seto looked up at her smiling at her sadly.

'_Don't do anything you don't want to I'm not forcing you to do anything. So whatever you choose is, I'll understand.'_ Seto said leaving the room quietly leaving Serenity in the empty room alone…

Serenity had taken a cab home and entered the dark and quiet apartment as it started to rain. 'How do I know what to decide? What if I make the wrong decision?' Serenity thought to herself sadly as she took a quick shower…

When she got out of the shower, there was a small note and a long stemmed white rose on top of her small kitchen table.

/Serenity… you've changed me during our time shared together, for the better and for that I thank you. So whatever decision you decide to make, just remember this. I love you and will always be there for you to protect you and love you forever- Love Seto./

She read the note over and over, until she was filled with a strange sensation. Something that she had never felt before. She pulled out her phone and called Seto, realizing what she had to do.

'_Hey, so I'm guessing you read the note I left you?'_ Seto asked her smirking.

'_Yeah and it was beautiful… Seto I want to be with you and only you.'_ Serenity said smiling happily.

'_I was hoping you'd say that, I'll be right there to pick you up in the next twenty minutes, I'll see you than.'_ Seto said happily.

'_Okay I'll see you than, and Seto?'_ Serenity said smirking.

'_Yeah?'_ Seto said uncertain of what she was going to say.

'_I love you Seto.'_ she said smiling brightly.

'_I love you too Serenity, my little angel.'_ Seto said blushing slightly as he hung up…

Serenity was filled with excitement at the idea with living with Seto and his younger brother Mokuba. _'I think I made the right decision, I don't see what could go wrong.'_ Serenity said happily as Seto pulled up outside in his black limo.

As Serenity got inside the limo, they shared a brief kiss. _'You have everything you need?'_ Seto asked her in concern.

'_I do now that I'm with you.' _Serenity said softly as they shared a long passionate kiss…

As they reached the Kaiba mansion Mokuba had ran outside to meet them. _'Hey Mokuba.'_ Serenity said smiling up at him.

'_Hey what's going on big brother?'_ Mokuba asked Seto confused.

'_Serenity is going to be staying with us.'_ Seto explained happily.

'_Okay that's cool, you want to go play some video games with me?'_ Mokuba asked her excitedly.

'_Sure why not.'_ she said smiling up at Mokuba as she followed him to his room, leaving Seto alone in the hallway.

'_I'm glad she decided to stay here with me and Mokuba, now I'll always be able to protect her.'_ Seto thought smirking with content as he walked up to his office…

After Mokuba had beaten Serenity at the racing game that they were playing for the fifth time in a row. She stood stretching and looked out the window curiously.

'_Want to try another game?'_ Mokuba suggested enjoying the time he was spending with her.

'_No thanks, I'll be back if Seto asks, tell him I went for a walk. Don't worry I'll be right back I just need some fresh air.'_ Serenity explained softly ruffling his dark brunette hair as she walked out into the hallway and downstairs.

Mokuba didn't say anything, but knew of what had happened between her and Seto the first time she arrived here. _'I'm glad that Seto has finally found someone that he loves and cares about, besides me.'_ he thought to himself smiling…

Serenity walked through the garden that was behind the huge Kaiba mansion. She walked to where a bench sat facing a beautiful water fountain that was surrounded by exotic flowers.

She sighed happily as she breathed in the scent of the exotic flowers smiling to herself. She was about to head back inside when she walked to where she was when Chris attacked her.

'_I still don't know what happened between him and Seto. All Seto told me was that they had gotten in a fight and that now Chris was in jail… Hm… I just hope he doesn't try to hurt me if he gets out of jail.' _Serenity thought to herself as a chill had went down her spine.

She looked behind her to see what could of caused the slight change in the atmosphere around her, but she saw no one.

'_Hm… that was weird, it felt like someone was watching me.'_ she thought to herself, shrugging the idea off her mind as she looked up at the mansion wondering what Seto was up to…

'_Soon… you'll be mine and you'll get what's coming to you.'_ a cold voice thought to themselves in the shadows watching Serenity hiding so that she wouldn't see them…

Seto was almost finished doing some paperwork for Kaiba Corp in preparation for a meeting that was coming up soon. He looked out the window towards the garden, where he saw Serenity sitting by a water fountain.

'_She looks so peaceful sitting there, like an angel, my angel.'_ Seto thought to himself deciding to take a break and join her.

Serenity could hear someone approaching her, as she looked up she was surprised to see Seto walking towards her, but she smiled up at him happily.

'_Hey I thought you were busy doing paperwork or something?'_ she asked him curiously.

'_I was, but seeing you out here, I thought that I'd take a break and join you.'_ he explained giving her his famous Seto Kaiba smirk.

'_I guess working for Kaiba Corp is stressful for you.'_ she said quietly.

'_Yeah sometimes I wish I could just escape from it all, but than the company would just fall apart without me.'_ he explained smiling.

'_Well maybe you should find a way to relax yourself.'_ she suggested causing him to raise an eyebrow curiously.

'_Like this.'_ she suggested him teasingly as she leaned forward capturing his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, catching him off guard.

Seto didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer to him and then they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath. _'Yeah that works.'_ Seto said smirking as he kissed her again…

'_Enjoy it while it lasts Seto… for soon it'll all be gone from you forever.'_ the voice said watching them kiss with disgust as he laughed wickedly at his plans.

'_Only a little longer and you'll know what it's like to have nothing, just like what you did to me.'_ he thought to himself as he disappeared being disgusted at the scene before him…

An hour Serenity walked through the halls of the mansion in glee thinking of what had happened in the garden. She touched her lips happily as she remembered the kiss that they had shared.

'_Does this mean that our feelings are starting to grow stronger for each other?'_ she thought to herself as she entered the small guest room that was now hers.

She entered the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the water to start a shower. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped inside as the warm water hit her back soothingly…

Seto was walking through the mansion, wondering where Serenity had went off to when he passed the door to her room. Raising an eyebrow to the empty room, he stepped inside.

Hearing the water running he could tell that she was in the shower. He shut her bedroom door, locking it behind him as an idea had occurred to him. He sat on her bed waiting patiently for her to walk out of the bathroom.

Serenity turned off the water and wrapped a soft white towel around her, not knowing that Seto was in her room she steeped out of the bathroom.

Once she saw that Seto was staring at her body, his eyes going up and down smirking at the sight in front of him. Serenity blushed turning bright red.

'_Surprised?'_ Seto asked her smirking.

'_Why are you in here?'_ she asked him her face blushed deeper as she realized he was staring at her long bare legs.

'_Thought you couldn't wait to see me again so we could continue what we were doing earlier.'_ Seto said smiling.

'_That can wait until later, get out.' _she said playfully/

'_Make me.' _Seto said challengingly staring up at her soft green eyes.

Serenity tried to shove him towards the door, while hugging herself tightly so that the towel wouldn't fall off of her.

Instead of moving towards the door, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of her shoulder. Serenity tried to push him away, when he smirked at her wickedly.

He nuzzled his face against her long wet auburn hair, breathing in her scent making her smile as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

'_Seto, can you please leave so I can get dressed?'_ she asked him quietly blushing even harder.

Seto didn't move but just stepped away from her. _'Okay go ahead and change.'_ Seto said smirking.

Serenity just shook her head laughing as she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Before she was even finished getting dressed Seto walked into the room, looking up at her with lust in his eyes.

'_Seto, get out!'_ she screamed at him, but he only came closer to her kissing her passionately. He picked her off the ground and placed her on the bed, laying next to her.

He only smirked as he turned to face her, once he gave her one more kiss he left the room, leaving her shocked.

'_Thank you.'_ he said playfully a he left the room shutting the door behind him.

'_I'll get you back for that Seto.'_ she thought to herself giggling as she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

End of this chapter hee hee i wonder who the mystery person is, yay Mokuba was in this chapter and Seto/Serenity fluff yay! please read and review and i'll try and update soon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Firefairy032003 Wow! this fic is getting interesting, plus a lot of you enjoy it, which makes me happy. Yay! (hugs everyone and gives them candy) Anyways some things will be revealed in this chapter, so enjoy; on with the fic**

**As Serenity had grabbed something to eat from the kitchen, she saw Seto enter the kitchen as well with a content smile on his face.**

'**_Too bad we couldn't of finished what we were doing earlier.'_ he whispered into her ear huskily as he smirked up at her.**

'**_Who said we were doing anything?'_ she said teasingly, smiling up at him innocently.**

'**_You just don't want to admit it.'_ Seto suggested smiling.**

'**_Admit what, that you want what you can't have?'_ she asked giggling.**

'**_No that we both enjoyed it and that you want me.'_ he admitted quietly as he left the room leaving her speechless.**

**Serenity ran after him, grabbing his arm, taking him by surprise. _'You think you know everything huh?'_ she asked him slyly.**

**He didn't say anything, but just raised an eyebrow up at her in confusion.**

'**_Obviously, if I left you speechless. You just don't want to admit that I'm right.'_ he said smirking.**

'**_I never said that you weren't.'_ she suggested smiling up at him seductively as she walked towards her room…**

**((scene change))**

**Serenity laid on her bed sighing to herself happily as Seto entered the room leaning against her door with his arms crossed.**

**Serenity just pouted as she stood up and walked towards him, pulling him towards the bed. _'Not now, but soon.'_ he said gently, though this only confused Serenity.**

'**_I thought?…'_ Serenity said trailing off looking up at him in confusion, as their eyes locked on each other.**

**He sat next to her on the bed pulling her into a protective embrace. _'I know… but it's too soon, I don't want to hurt you… again.'_ he said sadly, his eyes filled with sorrow.**

'**_Seto… don't worry about that, I trust you enough to know that you would never hurt me.'_ she explained softly.**

**Seto smiled down at his little angel, not knowing what else to say.**

'**_Seto?…'_ she asked him, a faraway look glistened in her eyes.**

'**_Hm…?'_ he murmured, letting Serenity lean up against his chest as she turned around to look up at him.**

'**_I don't think it's too soon, plus I trust you enough. I want you, and only you to have my body and my soul.'_ Serenity whispered seductively as she kissed him passionately.**

**Seto didn't say anything at first as he just smirked at what she had just said as he laid her on the bed laying on top of her._ 'Are you sure, this is what you really want?'_ he asked her, deep concern filled his intense cold cobalt eyes.**

**Serenity didn't answer him, as she kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing together as they made love to each other…**

**After they were finished, Seto wrapped his arms around her protectively as they laid beside each other. A content smile on both of their faces, as sleep overcame them…**

**((scene change))**

**Outside the mansion a few miles away, someone was laughing wickedly and uncontrollably getting stares from those passing by him.**

'**_Aww I wonder what the sickening happy couple is up to now?'_ Chris thought to himself as he was finally getting out of jail.**

**His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as his cell phone went off. 'So what did you find out Adam?' he asked him curiously.**

'**_That you were right as long as you're patient they'll be able to succeed with your plans.'_ he explained smirking.**

'**_So what were they doing when you were spying on them?'_ he asked him curiously. (1)**

'**_Well the girl was just walking around the garden and the CEO was in his office. I would of done something than, but he joined her.'_ he said sounding disappointed. **

'**_It's okay, I understand, what were they doing just a little while ago?'_ he asked Adam curiously.**

'**_They were… um… making out.'_ he said laughing at what he had witnessed earlier.**

'**_Very well… keep me posted, I'm on my way.'_ he explained as he hung up and started to walk towards the Kaiba mansion thinking of how he would repay Seto for what he had done to him.**

'**_Soon Kaiba… very soon all the things you care about will be ripped away from you.' _he said out loud to the shadows surrounding him, laughing wickedly…**

**((scene change))**

**As Serenity woke up the next morning, she looked over at Seto who was already up and in the shower.**

'**_Was last night a dream or did it really happen?'_ she thought to herself happily as she looked down at herself and up towards the bathroom door, where she could hear running water.**

**Smirking to herself she stood up, stretched and wrapped the sheets around her tightly, as she quickly walked over to the bathroom door, opening it quietly as she walked towards the shower.**

**Seto was in his own little world, thinking about what had happened the night before. He heard the bathroom door and Serenity walking inside the bathroom.**

'**_Trying to sneak up on me, my little angel?'_ Seto asked turning to face her, seeing her smile innocently up at him.**

'**_No I didn't know that you were in here.'_ she lied smiling innocently up at him.**

'**_Liar, but since you're here…'_ he trailed off grabbed her by surprise, as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her inside as the bed sheets fell to the ground.**

'**_Hey!'_ Serenity screamed in surprise as she playfully punched him in the stomach playfully as she kissed him passionately…**

**((scene change))**

**Chris was nearing the Kaiba mansion as he looked up at the sky, as the sun was setting.**

'**_Hee hee, this should be fun, let the games begin.'_ he thought to himself as he hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack.**

**He waited patiently in the shadows until he was sure that the shadows would prevent the guards from seeing him. He was right, as he was able to get inside the mansion's garden.**

**He saw Adam hidden in the shadows as he nodded his head towards him. _'Hey, what are they up to now?'_ Chris asked him curiously.**

'**_Sleeping, they just finished having sex.'_ he replied smirking.**

'**_Oh… did you like what you saw?'_ he asked him, knowing full well that he had watched.**

'**_Yeah… so when are we going to attack?'_ he asked Chris anxiously.**

'**_Sometime before the night's over, when they least except it.' _he sneered as they both laughed at that wickedly…**

**((scene change))**

**Serenity had stepped out of the shower after Seto, as she got dressed, wearing a white spaghetti-strapped shirt underneath a red and black hoodie and long baggy black jeans. Looked out the window peacefully, seeing that it was raining heavily and that the sky was darkened.**

**After Seto got dressed, wearing his usual long sleeved black shirt and black stretch jeans, underneath his white trench coat. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.**

'**_I have to go do some work for Kaiba Corp, I'll see you later.'_ he said placing a light kiss on her cheek as he left the room.**

**Serenity didn't say anything as she watched him leave he room and head upstairs to his office. She decided to go see what Mokuba was up to.**

'**_Hey Mokuba what's up?'_ she asked him curiously. **

'**_Nothing much I'm about to go to the arcade with Yugi, want to come with?'_ he asked her cheerfully. **

'**_No that's okay, but thanks for asking.'_ she said quietly thinking about what had happened between her and Tea.**

'**_I bet that bitch would only try to start something again if I went.'_ she thought to herself angrily as she watched Mokuba leave excitedly…**

**Serenity walked around the mansion trying to find something to do. She decided to go see what Seto was up to, than take a walk outside.**

**She knocked on the door lightly. _'What!'_ Seto yelled angrily towards the wooden double doors.**

**She walked up to his desk smiling innocently up at him. _'Is this a bad time?'_ she asked him tentatively, not wanting to upset him more than he already was.**

'**_No, what's wrong?'_ he asked her curiously.**

'**_Nothing I just came to see what you were up to. I'm going for a walk outside okay.'_ she explained softly as she turned, about to leave.**

**Seto thought of what had happened before, and was afraid of it reoccurring. **

'**_Wait, I need a break anyways, I'll go with you.'_ he said smirking as they walked outside together towards the garden.**

**It was silent between them for awhile. _'You know, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.'_ she said giving him an icy glare, which only made him smirk.**

'**_I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you, I care about you too much.'_ he said quietly, making her smile.**

'**_Oh yeah, Mokuba wanted me to tell you that he went to the arcade with Yugi.'_ she said quietly as she sat down on the bench that was in front of the water fountain.**

'**_And let me guess, he wanted to drag you along with him?' _he asked smirking.**

'**_Yeah, but I didn't want to go.'_ she said looking away from him and up at the soothing water fountain.**

**He only laughed at her answer. _'I don't blame you, I don't really like Yugi and his geek squad.'_ he said making her laugh.**

'**_And why is that?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_Because they all believe Yugi's crap about destiny and the heart of the cards bullshit.' _he said angrily.**

'**_Yeah and you think that things that don't exist?'_ she asked him quietly.**

'**_No I believe in what's real and what's most important besides friends.'_ Seto said angrily.**

'**_I wonder if Tea is still pissed at me, I wonder what she'd do if she saw me again.'_ Serenity thought to herself smirking.**

'**_What's wrong?'_ he asked her in concern, as she suddenly became quiet.**

'**_Just thinking about all that's happened, do you remember the day I left school?'_ she asked him curiously.**

'**_Yeah you and that slut Tea got in a fight about something, why?' _he asked her confused.**

'**_Well, when I left here that one day I ran into her again and we got in a fight.'_ she said smirking.**

'**_What happened?'_ he asked curiously raising an eyebrow at this information.**

'**_I had a knife on me and she got cut up pretty bad and Yugi broke up the fight. She thought that there was something going on between me and Yugi.'_ she explained angrily.**

'**_And I thought you were innocent.'_ he teased her playfully.**

'**_I was, but than I hung around you too much and I changed. I guess you were a bad influence on me, oh well.' _she said smiling.**

'**Did anything else happen between you and that slut Tea?' he asked her curiously.**

'**_No we haven't ran into each other since that day. Though I'd like to see what happened if we did. Oh yeah after I took off after cutting her, some weird guy, another one of Yugi's friends was hitting on me.'_ she said angrily shuddering at the uncomfortable memory.**

**Seto didn't say anything as he thought about what she had just told him. _'It was probably that pervert dice boy Duke.'_ he thought angrily as he remembered something.**

**((Flashback))**

**It was the next day after Serenity had left school and Seto was sitting in class before the teacher entered the classroom. He heard Yugi talking to some girl named Tea, asking her if she was okay.**

**Seto looked over at the girl, seeing that she had bruises on her arms and neck. He just smirked at the fact that she was in pain. _'The slut finally got what she deserved, I wonder what girl she pissed off this time.'_ he thought to himself as his thought were interrupted when he heard Serenity's name.**

'**_So Duke where did ya go afterwards, we didn't see ya at da arcade?'_ Joey asked him curiously.**

**After he glanced over at Tea, to make sure that she didn't hear them, he leaned closer to Joey. _'I met up with that chick, Serenity and drove her home. Man she's hot, I'm going to drive over there and hook up with her. That shouldn't be too hard, she's so vulnerable.'_ Duke said drooling dreamily.**

**At the mention of her name, Seto was infuriated. _'That pervert, how dare he talk about her like that.'_ he thought to himself giving them an icy stare as the teacher had finally entered the room and everyone had quieted down.**

**((End of flashback))**

'**_Seto?…'_ she asked him in concern, seeing that he was thinking about something that had obviously upset him.**

'**_Hm…?' _he said looking down at her lovingly. **

'**_What' wrong?' _she asked him in concern.**

'**_Nothing, I have everything that I need right here with me.'_ he said smirking making her blush.**

**Serenity didn't say anything, but smiled up at him as she kissed him passionately.**

'**_Well unfortunately I have to go back to work, you coming with?' _he asked her in concern, not wanting to leave her outside by herself.**

'**_Yeah I'll be inside in a minute.' _she said smiling at him reassuringly.**

'**I can wait for you if you want?' he suggested, afraid of leaving her outside by herself, without him outside to protect her.**

'**_That's okay, I'll be right behind you.'_ she said, giving him a stare to try and end the conversation.**

**He shrugged it off as nothing as he cast one more glance towards her as he headed back inside. He stared out towards the garden, not wanting any harm to come to his little angel.**

**((scene change))**

**Chris and Adam were still hiding from Seto and Serenity in the back of the garden area. _'And tell me again, why we can't attack them now?'_ Adam asked him in frustration.**

'**_Because we have to wait until the right moment to attack them, a time when they're weak and least except it.'_ Chris said shaking his head at Adam.**

'**_And why is that?'_ Adam asked him confused.**

'**_Because if we're not careful than it won't work and all of our plans would be for nothing.' _Chris explained, starting to lose his patience.**

**Adam didn't say anything as he stared up at Serenity with lust filled in his dark brown eyes. _'Just be patient and soon she'll be yours.'_ Chris said smirking wickedly as Adam smiled at this happily…**

**End of this chapter i hope that it cleared things up for everyone hee hee and yes i know this was a quick update well it seemed that way to me. I'll update the next cjapter sooner if people read and review...**


	13. Chapter 13

Firefairy032003 Hey everyone hee hee yay more Seto/Serenity fluff how sweet... Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter

Adam watched Serenity look around the garden before she was about to head back inside the mansion. She heard someone laughing, causing her to rush inside, locking the door behind her.

'_Is everything okay miss?' _one of the maids asked her in concern, but she only shook her head no giving them a fake smile, waiting for them to leave.

She leaned against the door in relief as she looked outside not quite sure if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. _'What is wrong with me, there was no one out there besides me.'_ she thought to herself, trying to shake the unsettling feeling aside.

'_Why do I keep thinking things like that, like I did last night. I thought someone was watching me, like just a few minutes ago.'_ she thought to herself as she tried to think of something else to take her mind off of it.

'_I wonder if Mokuba is still at the arcade with Yugi and them?'_ she asked herself smirking as she thought of what she'd do if she saw Tea come anywhere near her as she walked towards the front door waiting for Mokuba to come home.

She noticed a black limo pulling up the street. She saw Mokuba walk up towards the front door, though the limo didn't drive off. Shrugging it off, she smiled up at Mokuba as he entered the mansion excitedly.

'_Hey Serenity, where's Seto?'_ he asked her curiously.

'_In his office, why what's up?'_ she asked him curiously.

'_I just need to ask him something I'll be right back.'_ he said smiling happily as he headed upstairs towards Seto's office.

She debated on whether to follow him or not, but decided against it. 'I wonder what's going on?' she thought to herself smiling as she saw Mokuba run back downstairs and back outside…

((scene change))

Seto was in his office, thinking of going to this meeting he had to go to or not, when his thoughts were interrupted as an excited Mokuba entered the room.

'_Hey big brother.'_ he said smiling innocently.

'_What do you want Mokuba?'_ he asked him, raising his eyebrow thinking that Mokuba wanted to ask him something.

'_I wanted to know if I could have some friends over?'_ he asked giving Seto the usual puppy dog eyes.

'_Whatever as long as they don't bother me.'_ he said angrily as he watched Mokuba leave the room excited.

'Why do I have a feeling that this isn't good?' he asked himself, sensing a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples in frustration…

((scene change))

Serenity saw Mokuba run back inside happily, she was about to ask him what was going on, as she saw people coming towards the mansion, following him.

'_Mokuba what's going on?'_ she asked him curiously.

'_Nothing, Yugi and them came over to hang out, you should join us.' _he said smiling up at her sweetly.

'_Sure, I'd love to where are you having this anyway?.'_ she said smirking hoping that Tea would be joining them.

'_Oh in the game room.'_ he said excitedly as she ran u to his room to get some things.

'_This should be interesting.'_ she thought to herself smirking as she headed towards the game room before anyone was even inside the mansion yet…

'_Hey Mokuba where are we going?'_ Yugi asked Mokuba curiously once they were all inside and Mokuba had came back down to join them.

'_To the game room, that way it won't be too crowed.'_ he said smirking as he lead the way…

((scene change))

Once they were all settled inside the huge game room, they all looked from Serenity to Tea, not knowing what to say as the room was filled with silence.

'_Mokuba what is she doing here?'_ Tea asked giving Serenity a dirty look.

'_I invited her, is that a problem?'_ he asked in concern.

'_No, why should there be?'_ Serenity said sweetly giving an icy glare at Tea.

'_You know what Mokuba, I'll be back later.'_ Serenity said sadly not wanting to upset Mokuba.

Mokuba was about to go after her to see if she was okay, but Tea had volunteered.

'_You sure that's a good idea?'_ Yugi asked tentatively.

'_I won't start again I promise. I just want to go apologize to her.'_ Tea said smiling up at him innocently.

'_Well… okay.'_ he said finally, but he still looked uncertain about it, but she left the room anyways headed in the direction that Serenity had headed towards.

Serenity was about to head towards Seto's office, when she saw Tea headed towards her. _'What do you want?'_ she snapped at her, giving her an icy glare.

'_I want to end this thing that's been going on between us.'_ she said not looking up at her.

'_I don't understand, you started it, and now all of a sudden you back out of it. Hm… just like everything else.'_ Serenity said, obviously hitting a nerve since Tea gave her a dirty look.

'_Look, Yugi wants us to be friends…'_ she started to explain when Serenity cut her off.

'_Oh now I understand, you want us to be friends, you can get in Yugi's pants. Seto was right about you, you are a whore.'_ Serenity said smirking.

Tea didn't say anything, as she stared at her angrily as she lunged at her. Serenity was surprised by this, but easily shoved her towards the wall.

Serenity stood in a fighting stance, prepared for whatever Tea threw at her. _'Is that the best you can do?'_ Serenity sneered smirking.

'_Fuck you, bitch!'_ Tea snapped as she lunged at her again this time, getting a hit on her in the stomach…

((scene change))

After a few awkward moments of silence, Mokuba spoke up. _'Um… maybe we should go see what's taking her so long.'_ he said as they could hear someone arguing down the hall.

They all rushed down the hallway, where the noises were coming from, they we shocked to see Tea and Serenity fighting yet again…

((scene change))

Seto was getting frustrated with the file he was working on and his thoughts drifted off towards Serenity, placing a smile on his face.

'_Last night was fun, a night she'll probably never forget.'_ he thought to himself smiling as his thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone fighting downstairs.

'_Damn it! What the hell is going on down there?'_ he thought to himself in frustration as he rushed downstairs to see what was going on…

((scene change))

Once everyone was in the hallway, they tried to pull them apart. _'Let go of me!'_ Serenity yelled angrily as she felt someone's strong arms wrap around her and pull her towards them.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ Seto snapped angrily, causing Serenity to look up into his intense cobalt eyes.

'_She started it, ask her.'_ Serenity snapped angrily.

'_I came to apologize to her and she attacked me.'_ Tea said smiling innocently up at Yugi, who looked away from her.

'_Liar, she's the one who started it.'_ Serenity spat at her, venom dripping in her voice. Seto held her in a protective embrace trying to calm her down.

'_I should of let you finish her off, the world would be a better place without her.'_ Seto whispered in her era, making her smile.

'_Mokuba, maybe you should give your friends a ride home.'_ Seto said gently, seeing Mokuba pout slightly, but nodded his head in a agreement.

'_Come on guys, I'll give you all a ride home and take Tea to the hospital to get her checked up on.'_ Mokuba said as they all finally left.

As they all left, Serenity looked down at the floor feeling bad for ruining Mokuba's fun. Seto noticed this and felt bad. _'Hey what's wrong?'_ he asked her in concern.

'_Nothing, it's just that Mokuba deserves to have some friends, even if you disagree with it… And I ruined that for him today.'_ she explained sadly.

'_No you didn't, you were just defending yourself, she attacked you, he understands that.'_ he said softly making her smile.

'_Still, I want to make it up to him.'_ she said quietly.

'_I know, I'll help you think of something later, but for right now…'_ he said trailing off as he kissed her passionately.

'_What was that for?'_ she asked him smiling once they broke the kiss.

'_Because I enjoyed seeing you kick her ass. So what was it really about?'_ he asked her curiously.

'_Well she wanted us to be friends, so she could sleep with Yugi. (Seto shudders at this) And I told her that she only wanted him because she was a whore and she attacked me.' _Serenity explained softly.

Seto just smiled and wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulders happily. _'So are you still worried about her coming after you again?'_ he asked her curiously.

'_I don't know I hope not, I'm getting tired of her shit.'_ Serenity said angrily though, Seto just laughed at this. _'What?'_ she asked him confused.

'_Nothing, it's just that I didn't except something like that from you.'_ he said quietly.

'_Oh and I'm guessing that I'm supposed to be the sweet and quiet one?'_ she asked him playfully.

'_Yeah, that way I look like the good guy.'_ Seto said smirking…

((scene change))

'_That was interesting.'_ Adam said as him and Chris had just witnessed the scene unfold between Serenity and Tea.

'_Yeah, I didn't think she had it in her, and that's why we have to be careful.'_ Chris said angrily.

'_No shit, otherwise she'll be able to kick our ass.'_ Adam said still shocked at what he had seen happen.

'_Chris told me that she was a quiet and timid girl, nothing like what I just saw.'_ Adam thought to himself as he looked over at Chris.

'_What!'_ Chris snapped at him, when he noticed Adam was staring at him.

'_Nothing, it's just that you told me…'_ he started to trail off, when Chris cut him off.

'_I know, but that was before she came here to stay with Kaiba.'_ Chris snapped at Adam angrily.

Adam didn't say anything as it the sky started to set, and they smirked wickedly as they started to work on the first part of their plan…

End of this chapter hee hee sorry to anyone out there that actually likes Tea (authoress of Dark Desires) And sorry if this chapter was kind of short (only 9 pages) Anyways please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Firefairy032003 Hey yay i'm glad that everyone is enjoying this fic so far and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well...**

**A special thanks to my beta-reader Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic, go check out her seto/serenity fic After Hours**

**Seto smiled at her, not wanting the moment to end, but his phone went off. _'What is it?'_ he growled angrily, getting pissed off about his perfect moment being ruined.**

'**_Hey big brother, just calling to let you know that Tea is in the hospital, but Serenity didn't do that much damage to her.'_ Mokuba said quietly as he said goodbye and hung up.**

'**_Who was that?'_ Serenity asked him curiously.**

'**_Just Mokuba he just called to check in, I'll be back later I have to finish up some things in my office.'_ he said angrily as he headed upstairs to his office…**

'**_Okay that was weird, I wonder what that was all about?'_ Serenity thought to herself as she went exploring throughout the mansion…**

**((scene change))**

**Seto had just finished working on the newest developments from Kaiba Corp, when his phone went off again. _'What is it now?'_ he growled thinking that it was Mokuba.**

'**_Mr. Kaiba, sir we were notified by the Domino City police that, that the guy Chris escaped from jail somehow with the help of another inmate.'_ he explained quietly.**

'**_What! Damn it! Make sure you tighten up the security around the mansion.' _he snapped angrily slamming his cell phone down on the marble wooden desk in anger, as he rushed downstairs to find Serenity…**

**((scene change))**

'**_Hey Chris, what's wrong?'_ Adam asked him in concern.**

'**_Nothing, why do you ask?'_ he snapped at him angrily.**

'**_Oh well, you looked like you were upset about something, how's your arm doing?' _he asked him in concern.**

'**_I'll be alright, don't worry about it.'_ Chris snapped at him angrily as he looked down at his bandaged arm in pain.**

'**_That bitch will pay for what she did to me, and it'll start tonight.'_ he thought smiling to himself as he looked up at the darkened sky, the full moon being the only source of light in the shadows.**

**He looked up at the mansion, smirking as an idea came to him. _'Hey Adam, go ahead and see what you can do.'_ he said gesturing towards the Kaiba mansion.**

'**_Okay, this should be fun.'_ Adam said smirking as he walked towards the entrance to the Kaiba mansion. One of the security guards almost spotted him, but Chris punched him in the back of his head, knocking him out cold.**

'**_This is too easy.'_ Adam thought to himself smirking as he walked inside the Kaiba mansion. Nobody thought that he didn't belong there, they all thought that he was one of the cooks or something like that.**

**He walked around the mansion looking for where Serenity had wondered off to. Serenity was in the room that she was sleeping in.**

'**_Who are you?'_ Serenity asked curiously looking up at him as she heard him walk into the room.**

'**_I'm Adam and I'm new here, I'm one of the butlers.' _he said giving her a fake smile.**

'**_Okay it's nice to meet you Adam, but what are you doing in here?'_ she asked him confused looking up into his dark piercing brown eyes.**

'**_Um… Mr. Kaiba wanted me to make sure that you were alright.'_ he lied awkwardly as he sat down next to her on the bed.**

'**_Okay well I'm fine, you can leave now.'_ Serenity said awkwardly as she felt that something wasn't right.**

'**_I will in a minute, but first…'_ he said trailing off as he looked up at her, her eyes welling up with confusion, as he leaned down to kiss her.**

**She pushed him away from her violently with all of her strength as she slapped him across the face angrily. _'I want you to leave, now!'_ she yelled at him in an angry outburst.**

**He only laughed as he stood up and walked towards the door, opening it as someone emerged from the shadows. _'What the hell?…'_ Serenity asked in shock.**

'**_Surprised to see me again so soon Serenity?'_ he asked her smirking.**

'**_I thought you were in jail?'_ she asked him in confusion and shock.**

'**_I was, but I'm not anymore thanks to my friend here.'_ he said pointing to Adam.**

**Serenity tried to run towards the door, but Adam pinned her to the wall, quickly. _'Let go of me!'_ she spat at him, trying to free herself from his grip.**

'**_Why are you doing this to me?'_ she asked Chris angrily, as tears slid down her face quietly.**

'**_Aww, it's nothing personal Serenity, it's just that I want Kaiba to pay for what he put me through. If you want, maybe…'_ he explained trailing off as an evil idea came to him.**

'**_What!'_ she snapped at him impatiently, her voice filled with venom.**

'**_You could leave Kaiba and join my side, just think of how much better off you would be.'_ he suggested smirking.**

'**_I'd rather rot in hell, than be anywhere near you!'_ she spat at him, with venom dripping in her voice.**

'**_Aww to bad that's the wrong answer.'_ he snapped at her angrily as Adam leaned up against her, kissing her roughly, biting down on her lower lip, licking up the blood that had started to trail down her chin.**

**Serenity shuddered at the unwelcome touch. _'What the fuck do they plan on doing with me and where the hell is Seto?'_ she thought to herself angrily as she tried to block out what they were saying to her.**

**Adam turned her around to face him, placing her back to Chris. Adam than ripped off her top and ran his hands down her chest as Chris approached her from behind.**

**Serenity tried to push him away from her, realizing what they wanted to do with her. _'No!'_ serenity screamed in anger as Chris approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders.**

'**_Adam, wait until I tell you to go on with our plan, I want you-know-who to see this.'_ Chris explained as he left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went upstairs to find Seto…**

**((scene change))**

'**_I wonder where Serenity is, usually she comes up here to let me know that dinner is ready or if she thinks I need a break.'_ he thought to himself curiously as he heard someone knocking on his office doors.**

**Thinking that it was Serenity or one of his servants he ordered them to come inside, though he was shocked once he saw who it was.**

'**_What the hell are you doing here!'_ Seto growled at Chris angrily.**

'**_Surprised to see me I see.'_ he said smirking as he sat across from Seto on the opposite side of his desk.**

'**_Where is she!'_ Seto yelled sensing that she was in trouble.**

'**_Who, Serenity? Oh she's in her room, but you won't have to worry about her ever again.'_ Chris explained smirking.**

'**_What do you mean, where is she!'_ Seto snapped as he stood up and approached Chris giving him an icy glare.**

'**_She's downstairs in her room waiting for me so she can leave you. I just thought that you'd like to know, I thought someone should tell you before we left.'_ Chris said laughing.**

'**_You're lying Serenity would never choose you over me.'_ Seto snapped at him angrily as he lunged at him, punching him in the face sending him flying to the floor.**

'**_Why don't you go to her room and see for yourself?'_ he suggested not getting up from the ground.**

**Seto knew that he was lying, but ran downstairs to her room, to make sure that she was okay. Chris rubbed his cheek and called Adam telling him to continue with their plans…**

**((scene change))**

**Adam smirked down at Serenity as he lifted her up and threw her down on her bed roughly, as he leaned down on top of her.**

**Serenity tried to runaway from him and prevent him from touching her anymore than he already had, but he grabbed her by the waist preventing her from leaving the room.**

'**_I'm going to enjoy this, there's no one left to save you now.'_ he whispered into her ear licking his lips lustfully as he dipped his tongue towards her chest and bite down on her breasts sucking on them.**

'**_Seto, please save me from this.'_ she thought to herself hopefully as she was interrupted from her thoughts as his lips ventured down her chest and stopped above her pants.**

**She felt an intense pain as she felt him lick in between her thighs as he forcefully enter inside of her, causing her to burst into tears violently. Adam looked down at Serenity as he kissed the salty tears away causing her to shudder from his touch.**

'**_Where's your savior now Serenity?'_ he asked her smirking as he continued to take advantage of her, forcing himself in and out of her, her screams going out throughout the mansion…**

**((scene change))**

**Seto ran towards Serenity's room even faster as he heard her screaming out in pain. _'Serenity what the hell are they doing to you?'_ he thought to himself in concern as he had finally reached her room.**

**He burst through the door, causing Adam to look up at Seto with lust in his eyes as Seto looked over at him angrily to see him on top of Serenity and touching her in places that were obviously making her uncomfortable.**

'**_You're too late Kaiba.'_ he sneered at him as he came and entered inside her once more, causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure.**

'**_Seto?… Seto is that you? Please help me…'_ Serenity whispered sadly as she was snapped out of her own thoughts trying to block out what he was doing to her, as her face confronted in pain.**

**Adam slapped her In the face roughly as he glared at her in anger. _'Shut_ _up bitch, Kaiba you're too late, she's mine now.'_ Adam explained smirking wickedly at Seto. **

**Seto was furious at what Adam had just said, as he lunged towards Adam with a knife in his hands as he pushed him away from Serenity and slammed him up against the wall.**

'**_Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now!' _Seto growled at him as he stared at him with an icy glare.**

**Adam just spitted in his face and sneered up at Seto smirking, obviously not seeing Seto as a threat. Seto debated in his on what to do, than punched him in his temple, threw him forcefully towards the wall as he rushed over to Serenity.**

**Taking her in his arms, he wrapped the sheets around her tentatively. _'Are you alright?'_ he asked her in concern.**

'**_Seto?… what happened?… what's going on?…'_ she asked him in a daze as her head started to hurt, causing her intense pain as she shut her eyes allowing the tears that she had tried to prevent from falling down her face, caused her to burst out into tears.**

'**_Shh… it's okay now that I'm here, I'm so sorry that I let you get hurt.'_ he whispered into her ear as he kissed her passionately on the lips, wiping the tears off of her face with his thumb.**

'**_Aww how touching, 'the' Seto Kaiba has fallen in love with some whore, how sickening.'_ Chris sneered up at them, as he limped into the room and looked up at the happy couple before him.**

**Serenity flinched as she recognized his voice recoiling from Seto remembering all of the things that Chris had put her through. **

**This made Seto sad to see Serenity in so much pain like this. _'They need to pay for what they did to Serenity and the hell they put her through.' _Seto thought to himself angrily.**

'**_This needs to end, now!'_ Seto growled as he stood up in a fighting stance in front of Serenity protectively.**

**This made Chris laugh as Seto lunged towards him, he tried to avoid the knife that Seto still had in his hands, not seeing his fist make contact with Chris's jaw.**

**Seto dropped the knife, pinning Adam to the floor as he avoided Chris punching him in the stomach as Seto kicked him in the groin.**

**This made Chris fall to the ground as Seto landed a few more kicks to his ribs until he heard something crack. Serenity closed her eyes not wanting to see the two perverts that had attacked her.**

**Seto walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. _'I'm sorry that I allowed those two assholes hurt you.'_ he explained angrily.**

'**_It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that you're here with me and that you protect me, always.'_ Serenity said quietly as she leaned against him, taking in his scent letting it relax her, smiling up at him in content…**

**End of chapter- i hope that you all liked it yay happy ending i was going to end the chapter differently but i decided against it Anyways please read and review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Firefairy032003 Wow! Yay! This is the most reviews I've ever received for a fic. I'm so happy that you all liked this fic so much. Sadly, this is the last chapter to it and it has taken me awhile to post because I kept getting writer's block. so Enjoy!**

"**speaking"**

'**thoughts'**

**It had only been a few days since the attack had happened, but Seto could tell that Serenity was still shaken up by it. "Serenity, they can't hurt you where they're at are now. I promise you_"_ Seto said, trying to make her feel better.**

"**I know, but still…," Serenity said, her voice trailing off. She wanted to believe him, but she still had this feeling of dread that something wasn't right and that something bad was going to happen. **

**Seto didn't know what to say to convince her that everything was going to be okay when he wasn't quite sure himself. He felt terrible that she was upset, that there was nothing he could do to comfort her.**

"**I want to believe you. I do. It's just... I have this feeling that something bad is still going to happen," she said sadly, looking away from Seto as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. **

**Seto was about to say something else as in another attempt in trying to comfort her, but she suddenly got up and rushed to the bathroom. Seto followed her, concern crossing his face as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there?_" _he asked.**

**Serenity knew that there was something wrong with her. Ever since she woke up that morning, she had felt nothing but sickness. 'Why do I have this feeling that there's something wrong with me?' she thought to herself as she suddenly felt sick and rushed towards the sink, throwing up as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. **

**Serenity exited the bathroom with a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, but I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed now_"_ she said quietly as she headed towards her bedroom.**

'**I can tell when you're lying to me, Serenity. I don't know why you don't trust me enough to be honest with me.' he thought to himself quietly as he followed her, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. **

"**Don't even try lying to me, Serenity, because I can see right through your lies," he snapped at her, feeling slightly angered that she would even try lying to him. **

**Serenity just rolled her eyes at him as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she could still feel Seto still staring at her, not moving from his spot on the bed.**

"**What?_" _she asked him innocently as she cracked open one eye. **

"**Never mind. Obviously, you think I don't deserve to know whatever is bothering you, so you continue to lie about right to my face," he explained angrily. **

**Losing his patience, he was about to leave when he felt Serenity stare at him. "I'm just afraid of how you're going to react to what I have to tell you_"_ she started to explain slowly.**

"**Just tell me. That way I can help you get through it. Otherwise, how will I ever know if I can trust you?" he asked sadly, making her feel guilty.**

"**I know, and that's why I will tell you the truth, but promise me that you won't get upset and leave me?_" _she asked him sadly. **

"**I would never do that to you. Why would I ever want to leave you when I care about you so much?_" _he asked softly as he held her in his arms in a protective embrace. **

"**Okay, well... I think that when that guy… raped me… I might… be pregnant_" _she explained, looking down at the ground ashamed of herself. **

**Seto didn't say anything for a few moments, then placed his hand underneath her chin and tilted her face up. "Like I said, I'll help you get through this. It's nothing for you to feel ashamed about. Things just happen that we have no control over, no matter how badly we want to," he said, gently pulling her into a passionate kiss…**

**A few days later, Serenity was in the hospital, finding out that she was, in fact, pregnant. She started to cry.**

"**Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"Seto asked her in concern. **

"**I wanted it to be our child, not the result of some guy raping me," she explained as she continued to cry. **

**This only made Seto smirk, but he looked away when Serenity gave him a dirty look. "That doesn't matter. Well, it shouldn't anyways. It'll still be our child_"_ he explained, making her smile.**

"**I guess you're right,"she gave in and smiled up at him softly. "I love you, Seto,"she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. **

"**I love you, too,"he said softly, smiling down at her…**

**It had only been a few months since then. The baby was almost due, but something unexpected happened. Serenity was walking down the steps one day when she tripped and fell down the whole flight of stairs.**

**Seto was at her side at once, but knew something was wrong when he saw Serenity coughing up blood, her arms wrapped around her stomach. He rushed her to the hospital, where her fears were confirmed. She had hurt herself pretty badly, and as a result had lost the baby.**

**Serenity burst into angry tears, ignoring the soothing words that Seto kept whispering to try and calm her down. "How could this of have happened? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_"_ she asked as more tears shook her fragile body.**

**Seto wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a comforting embrace. "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. It just happened. It'll be okay. I'm here_"_ he whispered to her yet again, trying to wipe her tear-streaked face.**

"**I know, but why did it have to be me? It could have been anyone else,"she said weakly as the tears had started to stop. **

"**It's okay. I don't know why it happened to you, but we can try having another child if that's what you want?_" _he suggested, smirking as he leaned down to kiss her passionately. **

"**Thanks, Seto. That's what I want,"she said, smiling as she returned the kiss. **

"**I just want you to be happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it that way,"Seto explained softly. **

"**I know, and that's one of the reasons why I love you so much,"Serenity said cheerfully as she smiled up at Seto weakly. "It's weird. When I found out that I was pregnant, I didn't even want the baby. Now that it's gone…,"Serenity started to explained, but trailed off. **

"**I know. That's because you're such a loving and caring person, and that's one of things that I love about you. You can love someone no matter what,"he said gently, making her smile…**

**The next day Serenity went for a walk to clear her head, still upset by what had happened. She was getting bored trapped inside the mansion all day. She had no idea where she was headed, but ended up in front of Yugi's house/shop. **

'**I wonder how Yugi is doing. I haven't talked to him in awhile.' Serenity thought to herself as she entered the game shop.**

**A small bell on the front door rang as Serenity entered the shop. She looked around at the small shop and smiled as Yugi approached her.**

"**Hey, Yugi, how are you?"she asked him cheerfully. **

"**Hey, it's been awhile. I'm doing well. what How about you?"he asked, smiling sweetly up at her. **

"**Good, I guess. How are things at school?"she asked him quietly, unsure of what else to say. **

"**Same as usual. So, why did you come here?"Yugi asked her curiously, looking down at the ground. **

"**I'm not really sure. I was taking a walk and ended up here,"she explained awkwardly. **

"**Oh, okay. Well, it was nice seeing you again,"Yugi said quietly, returning to his cheerful self. **

"**Yeah, you too. Hey, Yugi, are you still angry at me for what happened between Tea and me?" she asked, taking him by surprise. **

"**No, I understand why. I guess we all have our enemies,"Yugi explained, making her smile. **

"**You were always the smart one, Yugi,"Serenity smirked as she waved him goodbye and exited the game shop...**

**As Serenity walked home, thinking about her conversation with Yugi. 'I just hope that he's happy he seemed kind of distant.' she thought to herself as she continued walking towards the mansion.**

**Before she reached the area where Seto's mansion was at, she decided to walk toward another area of Domino. She started laughing to herself when she recognized a familiar person.**

**There stood Tea on the street corner, asking for money like a beggar. Serenity walked up to her unable to hide her laughter. "You make it look so easy,"Serenity sneered as she gave Tea a dollar. **

"**Shut up. I need the money for the dance program I'm in. Unlike you I don't have a rich sugar daddy to give me whatever I want,"Tea spat, talking about her and Seto. **

"**Is that what you think of me, Tea? Wow, and people think Seto is malicious towards others. Obviously, there are people worse than him"Serenity said, looking at Tea in disgust. **

**Serenity decided to walk away, ignoring Tea, until Tea she caught up to with her and grabbed her by the hair. "Why can't you ever let shit things go?_"_ Serenity snapped at her, pushing her aside and continuing on toward Seto's mansion.**

**Yay! I'd like to thank Kiwingz and Ceara Corey for helping me with this fic, and to all of you that reviewed. That's what motivated me to continue this story **

**P.S.- I'm working on another Yu-Gi-Oh fic called You Don't Know Me As Well As You Think You Do which will eventually have SetoxSerenity and YugixBakura**


End file.
